<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hating Game by cowsonthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487378">The Hating Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowsonthemoon/pseuds/cowsonthemoon'>cowsonthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Disguise, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Gender Bender, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teasing, Ushijima is a little shit, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowsonthemoon/pseuds/cowsonthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever hated someone so much you wanted to rip them apart? Shred them to pieces? Beat them at their own game? Well, that's what it was like for Ray Adachi. Ray was a girl who disguised herself as a male to be able to play in the boys' volleyball team. She'd done it for years, successfully. It's her first year and she has joined Karasuno High as a team member, switching between both genders, balancing her life well. It was always her dream to be top five wing spiker but meeting Ushijima, someone who disrespected her team and was currently one of the top five, motivated her to achieve her goal. But, unfortunately for her, she is transferred to Shiratorizawa High School her second year where she has to face him nearly everyday. Will she be able to beat him? It becomes a hating game between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi &amp; Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From the Concrete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with another story. This one's an 'enemies to lovers' troupe, my personal favorite, it's a slow burn too. This started as a joke between a friend and I, hence the choice of the male lead, and I took it too far by writing an actual story. But, it turned out well. (I personally enjoy it more than the Gojo one.) Enjoy xoxo</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ray manages her life well for being two gendered. Her volleyball skills have potential but she works hard to improve them to reach top five wing spiker just like Watakoshi Ushijima. Which she happened to bump into with Kageyama. Their interaction ignites a fire in her, their rivalry begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sneaker screeches were heard from the inside of the Karasuno gymnasium. High school students spend most of their time after school on practicing their athletic skills rather than studying for school. Nationals were coming up.</p><p> </p><p>Bam! Ray spiked the ball diagonally through the court. The ball, unfortunately for her, was caught by Nishinoya easily leaving Ray disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“...how was the toss...?” Kageyama shyly asked, he was still working on those communications skills and everyone on the team was encouraging him.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be more helpful if it were a bit higher, but overall really good”, Ray patted his shoulder giving him a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood!”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be so strict on yourself Kageyama, you’re already amazing as it is.” These words seemed to really help him as his lips curved up to what seemed to be a smile but not quite. At least he was trying. It made her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Ray was good at encouraging others but harsh on herself. Coach Ukai noticed how she was having a hard time trying to get a sharp cross spike. She had already mastered a straight. Maybe her strength wasn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Ukai called for her, waving his hand motioning for her to come to him, “I see you’re struggling. Do not over think it. I know you’re thinking about Ushijima and his skills, but that’s only discouraging you.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods in acknowledgment. He was right, always was. He knew how to read his players well, that’s what made him a great coach just like his grandfather the famous senior coach Ukai.</p><p> </p><p>“Your formation is good, I see you’re doing the steps when coming to spike, the way you move your hand to grab the ball from behind and spike it is on point. You already have managed to finalize your straights now for your diagonals, I suggest you put more strength to it. Crosses are longer and slower than straights. You may not feel it but you put more power to the straight and manage to neglect your power when it comes to the crosses. I suggest you go practice continuously by slamming a wall with all your strength. I know you can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>His words seemed to cheer her up, giving him a small smile and nod thanking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but I doubt he is strong enough to do it. We all know you’re the weakest one here”, Tsukishima teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s not tru-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah? You wanna go outside, I’ll give you a good beating and show you. Then you can be the judge.” Ukai is interrupted by her remark.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima scoffs, “Yeah right.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray stands up and motions a fist, acting like she was about to indeed punch him and he flinched. She wasn’t taller than Tsukishima, being only 172 cm, but was able to scare him, she was intimidating and everyone on the team knew that. That’s why no one dared to argue with her.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima walked away and Ray smirked in victory.</p><p> </p><p>Taking coach’s words to heart, Ray started to ignore her self-doubt and went to the nearest wall to hit just as instructed. She hit and hit and hit until her palm turned bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah Akagi-kun”, Asahi approached her kind of scared. She wondered how every opponent thought Asahi was a killer machine when he clearly was a cinnamon roll.  “I think that’s enough. Don’t work yourself too much or you might end up beating me to the title ‘ace’ already”, Asahi joked trying to cheer her.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled in appreciation and went to Kageyama to ask for some tosses. Kageyama was her partner in crime, the two met this year, both being first years, and they got along well. Their dynamics made them work well. Ray was a sweet but a feisty girl who was always there to support Kageyama when he was feeling insecure. Kageyama was a genius setter who was able to help her improve her skills as an outside hitter better than any setter she has worked with in the past. None of the setters in middle school could compare to him. Kageyama was like a little brother to her.</p><p> </p><p>Woosh! Bam! A toss perfectly matched for Ray’s hand was given to her by Kageyama and she was able to hit a cross almost perfectly. She made it difficult for Nishinoya to catch her spike.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Good job Akagi-kun. You’re nearly there!” Nishinoya said as a feedback.</p><p> </p><p>“Mann, how does Ushiwaka do it? He’s a second year, only one year older than me, and is able to make it to the top five wing spikers. Do you think I’ll make it to the top five by the end of high school Kags?” Ray asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama opens his mouth to speak but Tsukishima speaks instead, “You wish”. He laughs, mocking her.</p><p> </p><p>“No one asked you dinosaur”, she flipped him and tsk-ed. Typical.</p><p> </p><p>“Akagi-kun you are only a first year and are beating me. You have nothing to worry about. Next year, you will be our team’s ace and you will surely improve. I’ll come to cheer you on”, Asahi grinned at her sweetly.</p><p> </p><p><em>A cinnamon roll</em>, she thought as she giggled. He really was a help.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Asahi-kun, your words are always helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?” Sugawara asks. “Don’t I give the best advice and encouragement here?” He places his palm over his chest acting dramatically hurt.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, “Of course Sugawara-senpai”. And he seemed satisfied when she called him “senpai”, she knew it was his weak spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Yooooo”, Tanaka yells, “Akagi, Nishinoya, guess what?” Tanaka comes running in the gym from outside screaming in excitement. <em>Something must have happened with Kiyoko.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I just witnessed Kiyoko-kun singing to herself. Her voice was...angelic”, he said with his hands crossed near his cheek with hearts in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you lucky bastard”, Nishinoya rushed to Tanaka’s side. “Lead the way to her now!”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at their reaction, they really were head over heels over her. Though Ray had to play the role of a hormonal girl crazy boy for Kiyoko to fit in, she actually had her eyes on someone else. Ray was actually interested in their beloved captain, Daichi Sawamura. A strong and dependable man. Daichi was a fantastic example of an ideal strong team leader.</p><p> </p><p>What captured her heart about him, at first, were his thick thighs. Who would blame her? Any of the female students who came to see the match would, of course, watch their techniques when playing but their attention did make it to their physique as well.</p><p> </p><p>But, the more she spent time with him she was able to see that he had a charming personality. She admired the way he led, he wasn’t the center of attention despite being the captain, and yet he was in control of the most important parts of the game. He flows through the game just like a crow.</p><p> </p><p>Since middle school she had always had the dream of being an amazing spiker.</p><p> </p><p>In middle school Ray was part of the girls’ volleyball club and she was exceptional, a little too good for the rest. This made others envious of her talent and sometimes it would be hard to work with her teammates. It was always tiring to bicker with girls though they were her teammates, her supporting friends. But, one day she accidently saw the boys’ team play, the flow of the game, the way they had trust in each other, it made her jealous. And that’s how it started. One day she decided to have faith in her own skills and disguise herself as a feminine looking boy by bandaging her breasts, though it was easy to hide them as she had small breasts, she caught her short hazelnut hair half up and hid her bangs away.  Ray had poor eyesight, it was difficult to look at far objects without her glasses, so she wore contact lenses to practice. At first it was difficult to fit with an entirely different outline from what she was used to with the girls but by patiently and carefully observing them play for a while she shortly got it.</p><p> </p><p>Ray continued playing with the girls’ team until she finished middle school and once she entered Karasuno High School she decided to play with the boys’ team. Karasuno had a well advanced girls’ team but the boys’ team was known as the legendary fallen crows and she desperately wanted to be one of the reasons these fallen crows will start flapping their wings again to triumph. </p><p> </p><p>She started her career as an outside hitter and was hoping that one day she would be able to be a wing spiker. Daichi was the one who really pushed her to achieve her dreams of becoming part of the top five. When she was insecure, he was the shoulder she could rely on. He acted like an older brother to her but she truly wanted more. As a male, Akagi Ray, she wasn’t going to pursue him but she used the opportunity to get to know him better and hopefully as a female, Adachi Ray would be able to date him. She was bold and made a move on a boy when she had a crush on them, it had always worked in the past and finger-crossed it will work with Daichi too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Daichi-san”, she called on him while the fuss over Kiyoko still went on, “Do you think I have improved? And not just for the top five but also for our match with Shiratorizawa in a week. I really want to be able to beat them and make it to nationals.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at her hopeful face; she was making a cute puppy face, unaware of it. He ruffled her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Akagi-kun, no worries.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Daichi-san?” She bent her head down looking at the floor nervously as she fidgeted her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of embarrassing but one of my friends has a sister named Adachi Ray, you might know her. She’s in class 1-D and she wanted to hang out with you. He asked to ask you if it was possible as the girl was kind of shy to come up to you first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adachi-kun? Yes I know her, cute girl and I am sure she is kind as well. Tell your friend that’s fine. I’ll go talk to her tomorrow during lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay, sure.” Ray played it cool but she was celebrating in her head. <em>I’m going to make him mine, hehe.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Anyways, guys wrap everything up. Time to go”, he announced to his team and they followed his orders.</p><p> </p><p>Ray never changed in the boy’s changing room for obvious reasons. How shocking would it be if the Ray they thought was a male started to remove her shirt and see bandages over her breasts to cover her female features? She would totally be kicked out of the team and she couldn’t afford that. Usually, she would say how she lived near and could change home, but today she still had adrenaline coursing through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama”, she called him, “Before you get changed I challenge you to a run off. Do you accept or deny?”</p><p> </p><p>He devilishly smirked, “What do you think idiot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now make your ass down here. Nishinoya-san could you come down from three for us?”</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya nodded and shortly counted down. Ray and Kageyama started running down their usual trip they would run to when training with the entire team. But, this time they went a little <em>too</em> far. They ended up on the main street and nearly bumped to multiple people.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushiwaka”, Kageyama suddenly spoke and Ray turned her head quickly to the direction he was looking in. There she noticed the man she envied, her foe in and outside the match court.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? And you are?” Ushijima coldly raised his brow at the duo. He was treating them as if he was superior to them and Ray wasn’t going to take it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno and this is-”</p><p> </p><p>“Who I am is not important.” She interrupted him; she didn’t want to give her enemy any information on her, no matter how small it may be.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”</p><p> </p><p>“W-where are you going?” Kageyama continued to make conversation leaving Ray confused as to the reason why.</p><p> </p><p>“Shiratorizawa school ground” and he left running to the destination.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama insisted they follow him so she rolled her eyes and followed, regretfully.</p><p> </p><p>They entered their school ground and truly were amazed by the large facility they had. She wished Karasuno would have such large grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima suddenly stopped running and they followed suit seeing that they had stopped in the entrance of the gym. They could hear his team’s pants from exhaustion and the noise of the squeaking floor from their body weight as they moved around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So this is their team huh?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“This is where I almost attended”, Kageyama informed her leaving her shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you’re Kageyama Tobio, the setter who didn’t make it our team, seems like you weren’t capable enough. I’m sure Karasuno will <em>need </em>you. But, there was another candidate, Oikawa Tooru. I did hope to have in our team but he stupidly rejected. Other than Oikawa everyone else on their team is weak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? So if Aoba Johsai is like infertile soil, does that mean we are concrete or something?” Ray coldly asked, pissed at his superior attitude.</p><p> </p><p>A ball managed to make its way out of the gym and just as it was flying Ushijima’s way Ray was able to move faster gripping the ball with her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I, Akagi Ray, from the concrete along with my team will beat you and make it to nationals.” Her gaze on him was threatening, her face was stiff at first but she fake smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>She turned and started walking away leaving Ushijima almost completely frightened. Kageyama followed her obediently when abruptly Ray turned around, throwing the ball she forgot she was carrying, with full power to Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we will see you next week. Make sure to bring tissues with you for your tears when we beat you”, she scoffed and left feeling more powerful than she had ever felt in her life. She went on the run for the excess adrenaline she had to leave her body but she in fact did the opposite, she boosted it. </p><p> </p><p><em>Thank you Ushijima</em>, she thought, <em>Truly thanks to you now I have the motivation I desired to perfect my spikes, make my team proud, and have a tall twat cry at my feet.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story's protagonist is a non-canon characters. There will also be new events created to fit the story and the original story will be altered. There might be manga spoilers too. I do not own any of the Haikyuu characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guardian Angel In Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as usual here i am posting three chapters in the beginning so ur used to the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright ray of sunlight that had escaped the curtain hit Ray’s face through her small window in her room. She groaned and flickered her eyes blindly trying to see the time. She stretched her sore body from all practice they had been doing lately and she realized that her alarm surprisingly hadn’t rang this morning. She picks up the clock and her eyes widen at the sight of 7:37 am on a Tuesday morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit. I’m late.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>School started at 8:00 am and she had only twenty three minutes to get fully dressed, the impossible.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed to the bathroom and almost hit the door due to the speed she was running in making it hard to stop herself. She decided to not use face wash today only splashing it with water, brushed her teeth less than a minute so she ate a mint as well, brushed her hair quickly. To partly differentiate her girl self from her boy self she could curl her short hair into beach waves, but today she had no time. Thankfully, her curls from yesterday still maintain somewhat of a wavy shape. She was also glad that the boys were ones to not really notice small details so none of them could tell Ray had wavy hair when she caught her hair for practice.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed to the closet. Luckily, Karasuno had school uniforms so there was no need for her to spend numerous minutes deciding what outfit she wanted to wear.</p><p> </p><p>As she looked at the time, 7:49, she happily hopped down the stairs making it on time until she looked herself in the corridor mirror realizing Daichi was going to pay her a visit today. And the panic came back. She rushed up the stairs going back to the room to put some makeup on, she had to make a good first impression and the makeup helped hide the similar features she had with Akagi Ray.</p><p> </p><p>She gelled her thick brown eyebrows upward, did a simple small winged eyeliner, curled her full eyelashes and coated a few layers of black mascara, covered her pimples with concealer, and added some dusty pink blush on for a natural look. She was born with naturally plumped lips so she just added some moisturizing lip balm on. <em>Perfect</em>, she smiled at her own reflection.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Again, she hopped down the flight of stairs happily. Ray felt confident in her own skin, no matter what gender she took. She was a confident individual, a virtue her peers and family always admired about her.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped on her dirty white sneakers that definitely needed to be cleaned. She made a mental note to wash them when she would return home.</p><p> </p><p>Ray placed her wrist watch on and checked time one last time as she closed the outside door. Her parents were already at work, as doctors they always left the house first at an early hour, and she had no siblings to greet or to walk to school.</p><p> </p><p>The small hand had reached the 8 and the large hand of the watch was nearly at 12, 7:59 am.</p><p> </p><p>She started quickly running towards Karasuno. Ray didn’t live far away from the school, around five minutes away. But, the five minutes that may seem like nothing were too many minutes for her at the moment. As an athletic person, she was able to run fast so those five minutes could easily turn to two minutes. She ran by holding her up with her left hand making sure to not sweat too much to not ruin her well done makeup.</p><p> </p><p>Doom! Ray bumped into someone making the other person accidently fall lightly on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry sir”, she quickly reached her hand out to grab the man who turned out to be a boy who was around her age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Tanaka-san it’s you. I didn’t notice you. My apologies, I was in a rush.”</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka looked at her apologetic smile. She seemed to know him unlike him who had no idea who she was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I don’t mean to seem rude. But, how do I know a girl as pretty as you?” He asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s m-” She almost exposed herself when she realized she was Adachi Ray in front of him right now and not Akagi Ray. “Oh, I’m sorry I realized you don’t know me. I’m Adachi Ray from class 1-D. I know you senpai because I’ve seen you fantastically play on the volleyball team. I’m a fan.”</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka’s face was entirely covered in a pink hue. “O-oh I didn’t k-know I had a p-pretty girl as a fan. I-I’m honored.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help herself but giggle at his shy reaction. <em>Shit, school.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Quick Tanaka-san run, we’re late”, and his face turned immediately pale in shock, he had forgotten he was tardy. He had been tardy multiple times in the past and if he were again he would get detention.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed his hand as he, for some particular reason, wasn’t moving an inch. Ray ran like the wind and Tanaka finally moved alongside her.</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka was in his own fantasy as they ran. A beautiful girl in front of who seemed to be a fan had grabbed his hand and made sure he wasn’t late either. It was the first time <em>ever </em>that Tanaka had forgotten about his crush Kiyoko.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Aoi you won’t believe it”, Ray speaks to her best friend Aoi. They started off as regular classmates and just clicked. Aoi was the only soul to know about Ray’s secret.</p><p> </p><p>Ray was currently informing her about meeting Daichi and how nervous she was. She also told her about the incident that occurred in the morning with Tanaka. The two of them were two minutes late so the teachers let it slide this time for the both of them. She had saved Tanaka and he was really thankful towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“So when is he coming to rescue the princess from the tower?” Aoi smirked and elbowed Ray multiple times in a tease.</p><p> </p><p>Ray rolled her eyes at her. “Lunch hopefully.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Time to Ray was just an illusion today.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak of the devil”, Aoi pointed her head to Daichi who was making his way to their table outside in the outer school garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait how do I look?” Ray turned her head to Aoi whispering in panic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aoi played around with her hair, curling the waves with her hands to try to reshape them. She gave her a nude lipstick she carried with her in case of emergencies. Once she was re-groomed she tried to play it cool as if she wasn’t expecting his visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hi I am Daichi Suwamara from class 3-B. I was asked by Akagi Ray to pay you a visit.” Daichi introduces himself as if you didn’t know your captain way too well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray stood up almost reaching his height and introduced herself, “Pleasure meeting you Daichi-san I am Adachi Ray from class 1-D. I have seen your team play in past matches and I have to say I am a fan. I didn't want to bother you so I asked a friend for a favor”, Ray chuckled and Daichi joined her. Aoi slowly backed away from the duo sitting on the table beside them listening sneakily to their chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Daichi had a tall and beautiful girl in front of him. Ray was a curvy girl; she had thick and toned thighs, and a round bottom. She wasn’t skinny though she was an athlete, she had a healthy body. She had shoulder length hazelnut hair that she kept mostly in curls despite having natural straight hair. She also had curtain bangs that at times would hide her beautiful features accidentally. Though she wore glasses her olive green eyes were still visible and in the sunlight they shined shades of ocean blue, honey brown, and ivory green. Her most beautiful feature would definitely be her plump cherry red lips, they looked so kissable.</p><p> </p><p>“I am honored. Thank you for your support, and please. Don’t ever think you’re a burden. Swing by any time to come watch. I am sure the coach wouldn’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray blushes a bit and nods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lunch bell rang signaling the end of their break, “Seems like our chat was sadly cut short. I have practice every day after school this week because our upcoming match with Shiratorizawa so if you would like to hang out with me during lunch breaks that would make me happy.” He hung down shyly and Ray founded it adorable. Who knew the captain would act so cute outside the court field?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Bye Aoi see you tomorrow”, she waves at her friend leaving to change into Akagi. Walking away with a smile on her not looking straight she bumps into someone. <em>Again, what is it with me? Am I that clumsy? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh-oh Daichi-san”, her eyes widened at his sudden appearance. <em>Please don’t ask what I’m still doing here. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” <em>Fucker</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I realized I forgot my work”, she nervously laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then do you mind if I steal you for a minute?” She nods and he grabs her pinky gently allowing her to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Ray makes a move and grabs his palm, but not completely. Daichi not knowing how to react grabs her hand completely and slightly blushes but with his face facing a different direction she isn’t able to see it.</p><p> </p><p>He leads her to the gym where she can hear her teammates already warming up, she would be part of them if she wasn’t caught by Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“These are my teammates, you may know them. There’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Kageyama, Asahi, Sugawara, Tsukishima, Yagamuchi, and Akagi which seems to be missing.” She smiles at the view of her teammates. She might bicker with them occasionally but she loved everything one of them, even shitty Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi’s mouth drops as you expectedly names every single player, not missing any. Not even Kinoshita and Narita, who most people would forget. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing his reaction, Ray slaps her hand on her mouth, “I am sorry that’s so rude of me to not be formal”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh not at all. I was just surprised that you knew every single player.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I did say I was a fan. I don’t lie Daichi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that”, he laughs amused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to see you practice but I really have to go, senpai. Good luck!” She waves at him and leaves to get changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi-san”, Tanaka calls out, “Was that Adachi-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi nods, “You know her?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the one I bumped into this morning, thanks to her I didn’t get detention. She’s my guardian angel in disguise”, Tanaka said in dreamy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so lucky Ryo. Will I ever get one?” Nishinoya gushed over Tanaka.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi shook his head in laughter and Kiyoko eavesdropped on the chat coincidentally and she felt slightly jealous. She couldn’t believe herself and decided to ignore the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Akagi Ray makes it to the scene fully changed. “Sorry I’m late captain. I was having a chat with a teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, now that everyone’s here let’s get started”, Daichi ordered then let coach Ukai take over.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile outside the gymnasium a tall and broad individual is secretly spying on the boys practice.</p><p> </p><p><em>Where is that one, Akagi was it?</em>, the mysterious figure thought to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>His interest wasn’t at the team’s skills; he already knew how they played and most of their techniques, studied them carefully along with his teammates.</p><p> </p><p>But, this one Akagi had left an impression on him. Akagi’s agility and speed seemed to outshine him and he was having a difficult time facing reality.</p><p> </p><p>He was watched, for an hour now, carefully. He convinced himself that this one boy was nothing compared to him, a pebble among rocks. He was top five spiker compared to an amateur high school player. Akagi probably played volleyball as a hobby and didn’t put much care into it unlike him. He wanted to continue it professionally.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m going to crush you Akagi Ray. </em>He rolled his fingers into a fist and clenched in anger.</p><p> </p><p>The figure left before he was spotted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You can’t get burned when you’re the flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The awaited match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno finally takes place. Their hatred for each other clearly seen, to the point where her teammates are concerned for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always i will be posting once a week. this story will be updated every tuesday xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi saw Ray to be like a superhero, living the double life. She honestly was confused how Ray managed to be two people at the same time, fooling everyone around her, and still being able to balance school, volleyball, and her free time. </p><p> </p><p>It was Wednesday and Ray had spent both of her lunch periods on Tuesday and Wednesday getting to know Daichi, getting to know his life outside of the court field. She already knew every single aspect of Daichi’s techniques and moves in the court, what she wanted to know more about was how he was when he wasn’t a volleyball captain stressing over nationals.</p><p> </p><p>The couple seemed to enjoy each other’s company. She got to know about his family, his favorite music, his favorite movie, his favorite subjects, and etcetera. And he got to know hers too. What fascinated her the most was that Daichi wanted to become a police officer, she would find it charming. He wanted to be a savior, someone who represented justice, and people could look up to. She definitely could see him as a cop, he always saved everyone’s ass on the field, he was dependable, and he had a pure heart, there was no sign of sinister in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Although they didn’t know each other quite well, <em>he</em> didn’t know her quite well, Ray expected Daichi to ask her to be his girlfriend sometime after the match with Shiratorizawa. If they were able to win and make it to nationals then the rate was higher but if not it was lower as she suspected he would be crushed. It would be devastating to not have made it to nationals not once through his three years of high school. He was a third year after all; once this year was finished he would be gone to college.</p><p> </p><p>If they were to date this school year, before he’d graduate, she doubted they would continue as a second-year and him a first-year college student. She had never done distance relationships and quite frankly she didn’t believe they worked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With practice over she rushed her way home, she had an important math exam on Friday and she needed to study hard for it. Ray wanted to become a doctor in the future, just like her parents. Her parents were rarely home, they were either both not home or at least one wasn’t around. It had been long since she had had a proper meal or spent a day with both her parents. But, despite that she admired the way they saved lives, they were her heroes.</p><p> </p><p>She wished in the future others would see her as a hero too.</p><p> </p><p>But, if she wanted to become a successful doctor first she had to pass her classes, this test being one of the obstacles and it was a challenge for her. She was a smart girl but with her double life in the way she had a few things that she was struggling with, the main being her unit on quadratic functions in math.</p><p> </p><p>She wished she could call her parents for her but she knew the chances of them answering could be slim and the chances of them actually having time to spare to help over the phone were even slimmer. </p><p> </p><p>Tossing and turning back and forth in her bed in panic she calls the only person she knows would be the answer to her prayers.</p><p> </p><p>Ring! Ring! The doorbell rang and Ray made her way down the stairs quickly to not leave her guest waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Ray greeted the guest with a sweet shine on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Daichi entered her house.</p><p> </p><p>“You can give me your coat and leave your shoes there. Again, thank you so much Daichi, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” She bows to him gratefully and he follows her to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat comfortably on Rin’s chabudai, he waited for her to get all her materials set on the table for them.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was done, had her notebook and books opened to the specific topic, Daichi got in his teacher mode.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so tell me what you don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“So...” she continued to explain what she was struggling with and he chuckled to himself. The girl before him was explaining so passionately the way she would work out the problems for him to notice her mistake and aid her. He stood so tall over her, as she was bundled in the corner. <em>Adorable</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ray”, he suddenly spoke, partially frightening her at his low tone of voice, “I see what your mistake is.”</p><p> </p><p>She mouthed “ah” with her mouth as he reached over her, his right arm made his way over shoulders. He gently separated her fingers to grab her pen as he started writing on the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Your logic is clear, but you’re making a technical mistake. The vertex formula and vertex form formula are two different things, correct?” He removed his sight from the notebook and stared straight into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The tension in the room was suffocating, it wasn’t toxic, she wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>“So your mistake was that you simply confused the two, when it asked for vertex you were finding the vertex form of the function from its standard form. And vice-versa.” Still looking at her, his eyes never parting. She was sure he never blinked, not once.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, I see”, her blush grew, from tension to embarrassment. “I’m so dense, I am sorry to have called you so late Daichi for something so stupid. I didn’t want to bother you so late but I had no one to go to.” Though his arm remained on her, she turned her head away not being able to face him after such dumb mistake.</p><p> </p><p>He giggled and patted her head, “Didn’t I tell you that you’re never a burden.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, you said that for visiting your practice.”</p><p> </p><p>Removing his arm from her she grabbed her chin to return her attention to him, “I meant it for everything”.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh thank you”, she didn’t know what to do so she decided to hug him. Her head buried in his chest, he smiled at how ]tiny she seemed, and he moved his right hand over her back in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, I do have to go”, he broke the hug and they made their way down. She walked him out as the respectful host she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you once again. I owe you one”, she bowed one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, good luck on your exam.” He waved to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck with your match on Friday. I will be there to support you.” She ran to him to peck his cheek, “This is for good luck”.</p><p> </p><p>Their faces were both flushed and Daichi left. He covered his face with the palm of his hand, replaying the scene in his head over and over again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Friday, match day.</p><p> </p><p>Ray had nailed that math exam thanks to Daichi clearing things up and she had prepared for this moment for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>The gymnasium is filled fully, people in every corner. It was an important match after all. The crowd was filled with cheerers for Shiratorizawa, for Karasuno, and some mutual.</p><p> </p><p>On the court, the two teams were gathered, each talking to their own coach. The game was to start soon.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! A whistle from the referee is heard telling players to stand on their respective side of the court, the match is about to begin. They bow to each other and each player takes their assigned positions.</p><p> </p><p>“What an exciting event folks. We are gathered today to see the two schools that were able to make it to the finals. First, we have our well known school, Shiratorizawa High School, making their nth year here. But, unexpectedly we have Karasuno High School this year. Known as the fallen crows it seems like they are making a comeback.</p><p> </p><p>On Karasuno’s team we have their captain #1 Daichi Suwamura positioned at the end line in the serving area, we have their libero #4 Yu Nishinoya in the middle of the end line, in the other corner of the end line is #13 Akagi Ray, in the attack line in the left corner we have #3 Asahi Azumane the ace, in the middle #9 Tobio Kageyama their setter, and lastly on the right corner is #11 Kei Tsukishima. They have quite a few well known players such as Tobio Kageyama...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commenters went on talking about the Shiratorizawa team members on the court as well, Ray didn't pay much attention because she already had studied her opponent, she knew who they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The most challenging players were the second-years, Wakatoshi Ushijima, known for his powerful spikes and ace serves, and Satori Tendou, known for his fordable blocking. But, they had Tsukishima on their team. Though Ray would never praise Tsukishima for his skills she couldn’t deny the fact that he was damn good at blocking; his positioning, his finger placement, his timing, everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placed on the back row she wasn’t able to see her opponent’s side well but she was able to notice who was in the front row. In the left corner was Soekawa, in the middle Tendou, and the far right corner was Semi, their setter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>She glanced over to Kageyama. She liked how Kageyama was always serious when it came to a match, always one point, and never got tired, she envied him for it. He noticed her intensive staring at him and furrowed his brows asking her ‘What’s up?’. She shook her head and smiled showing him her clenched fist, ‘We are going to win this’. Kageyama returned his answer in a smirk, ‘Yes, we are’.</p><p> </p><p>The whistle blew again, this time to indicate for the match to begin. Shiratorizawa had the ball, precisely Ushijima had the ball; he was going to serve one of his killer aces. Karasuno had placed the players that had defense as one of their strengths in the back in case Ushijima was placed as the server. <em>Bingo</em></p><p> </p><p>Ray was a talented outside hitter, yes, but her muscular thighs were a great assistance to her defensive skills. The thighs that she was bullied for as a child had saved her ass in volleyball. When she received a powerful serve she was able to defend on her legs to keep her steady and handle the raw power.</p><p> </p><p>And so it happened. Ushijima had <em>purposely</em> served towards her, away from Nishinoya knowing his terrific skills as libero, and tried to throw her off. But, he failed. Ray was able to bend, a knee hitting the ground supporting her body, and she was able to give Kageyama a parabolic pass. Kageyama was able to elegantly pass to Asahi and as the ace he was able to fulfill his duties spiking an ace.</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno cheered and Ray looked at Ushijima to see his reaction. He seemed pissed, not that his facial expression had changed much from this usual face. Ray felt Ushijima staring at her too. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. <em>Bring it on. </em>She heard him scoff, rolling his eyes at her. This only made her feel more confident.</p><p> </p><p>The game went on, a constant battle between the two teams. A battle to death, victor takes it all.</p><p> </p><p>Besides her fighting for her team, she fought for herself. Ray had her own vendetta with Ushijima. He had continued to play strong, gloating about his position as a top spiker. It pissed her off, he had hit a nerve, and she was pissed to let him get to her. She knew she was better than that.</p><p> </p><p>Ray had moved her position, she was in the attack line, stretching her arms, preparing herself to be ready any moment to spike any set Kageyama gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re the one my buddy has beef with”, the red head opponent who happens to be in front of her speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Your buddy?” She raises a brow, “I’m guessing you’re talking about Ushiwaka.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods, “Anyone who has beef with my buddy has beef with me”.</p><p> </p><p>She laughs, “Aww, the giant baby needs an electric pole to protect him, how cute.”</p><p> </p><p>He growled at her comment while she kept on a smirk, entertaining herself by fooling him around.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima noticed how his friend was trying to stick up for him, he was thankful for it, but this wasn’t Tendou’s fight, it was his.</p><p> </p><p>And there it was, the toss she was waiting for, so perfect too, no doubt Kageyama’s work. She moved rapidly, jumping—no she flew to the ball. She could see the whole world from this height. Ray hit the ball, but unfortunately Tendou’s fingers grazed the ball slightly, making it easier for their libero to receive it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit”, she growled and Tendou stuck out his tongue at her childishly.</p><p> </p><p>The libero passed it to their setter and a synchronized attack was being played, not sure who the ball was going to go to, she quickly moved her sight around studying the player’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ushijima!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come here”, she yells at Asahi and Kageyama to form a three man block.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were able to stop the ball, Ray’s and Asahi’s hands simultaneously slammed the ball straight down to their court. Their libero nearly saved it but failed to touch it. Everyone was shocked, someone managed to block Ushijima’s spike.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeahhhhh”, Ray yells as she throws her fist up in the air, making direct eye contact with Ushijima the whole time, not once leaving his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all you got?” She yelled at him, throwing both her hands in the air and her chest forward.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima moves to get closer to the net to speak to you and Tendou tries to stop him but he shakes him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t underestimate me Akagi”, he coldly tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“You see I’d give you a nasty look but you’ve already got one”, she shrugged and went to join her team gathering.</p><p> </p><p>While Nishinoya and Tanaka  cheered Ray on for her comeback to Ushijima. Ushijima’s rage grew more and more the more he exchanged words or even expressions with Ray.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara watching his friends play in the court had ‘worried’ writing all over his face. “Akagi-kun”, he called her, “If you play with fire you will get burned”.</p><p> </p><p>She could see he was truly worried for her, he was a caring person so it didn’t surprise her that he warned her.</p><p> </p><p>But, she laughed instead, “You can’t get burned when you’re the flame”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>theres smth about a burning passion of hate that really gets me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Fallen Crows Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno continues. Who will win? But, as the tiring game continues, Ray knows how to keep the atmosphere positive and entertain her teammates with her insults to Ushijima.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im still continuing to write this book, its already longer than the gojo one. the first few chapters are a bit short, i apologize for that, but they grow longer as the story continues enjoy xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmph”, Ushijima slightly smirked, “Told you it was a fluke.” He said referring to the stop Ray and Asahi put to his spike in the beginning of the game.</p><p> </p><p>The first set was over with Shiratorizawa’s win.</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno was disappointed – yes but they still had time, four more sets to be specific. They could do it and they will win it, or so at least that is what Ray kept telling herself trying to convince herself. Ray was competitive; she hated losing to <em>anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath. She felt a hand pat her shoulder, turning her head to the mysterious figure that touched her, she saw Nishinoya. He looked ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>“Ray-kun, don’t worry. I’m here, I’ll save your asses. I just need you to spike some balls, score some points, block some balls, you know, the basics.” He grinned proudly and pointed to himself with his thumb to show that he was indeed their guardian deity.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and out of character, hugged him. <em>Wait, shit, you’re not affectionate Akagi Ray</em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>But, Nishinoya surprised her, and returned her hug. She forgot this was Nishinoya she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno was laughing, trying to cheer themselves up with the sweet but weird interaction between Nishinoya and Ray.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima glanced over to see how Karasuno was handling their loss in the first round of this battle and was shocked to see them laughing. Most teams they played for nationals would always look wrecked when they would lose a set, it was always easy to crush their opponents. But, seeing this view he was pissed, he scoffed, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, we will crush them”, Tendou guaranteed him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Especially</em> him”, he referred to Ray.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! The whistle blew signaling for players to return to the field. Karasuno had changed their formation slightly, only switching player’s positions.</p><p> </p><p>This time Ray was placed in the attack line, on the left corner, and coincidentally, Ushijima was right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh”, she rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a very rude person to someone who hasn’t done anything evil to you”, Ushijima spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You may not consider it evil but you did insult my team so to me that is real evil”, she growled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so child-like.”</p><p> </p><p>“You see I would call you an idiot, but that’d be an insult to stupid people, like your buddy over there”, she pointed her head to Tendou then winked at him and he made a disgusted face.</p><p> </p><p>“But, thanks to you I noticed that there are some remarkably dumb people in this world. Thanks for helping me understand that.” She fake smiled at him and he gritted his teeth giving her a death stare.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! The whistle blew and Asahi served.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three more sets were played. Two were won by Karasuno and one by Shiratorizawa indicating that they were equal, two to two. The last round of this battle, who is going to be victor?</p><p> </p><p>They were exhausted. But, more than that they were eager. Ray, personally, was anxious. Every single thought went through her head; <em>What will we lose? What if it’s my fault? Do I bring the team down?</em></p><p> </p><p>She had had multiple breaks throughout the match, being replaced with Yamaguchi, Sugawara, or Ennoshita, yet she was still tired. Or maybe the anxiety had gotten to her, tiring her body from stress? She didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>The last set had begun and Ray had finally had the chance to be in the defense line, Ukai had left her in the defense line because of her skills to protect and connect her team along with Nishinoya and Daichi. Daichi being very proud of her was one of the reasons she remained standing.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t going to lie, the bickering between her and Ushijima ignited a fire in her that showed her further to wanting to <em>crush </em>him. She loved insult battles because it would allow her to gloat about her master skills in comebacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Akagiii”, Kageyama yelled for her, they had rotated leaving her to be once again in the attack line.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me pretty boy”, she yelled back and prepared herself to spike that toss. Normally people would get surprised by teammates calling each other such names as “pretty boy” but this was casual talk from Akagi to Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>And with that she swirled her tongue through her teeth and used all the power she had left to smack the ball down. She was certain, so certain, she was going to ace it, but no. Watakoshi Ushijima comes to save his team, their superhero. <em>Superhero my ass.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ushijima gives a perfect pass to his setter and one of their outside hitters attacks Karasuno. Luckily, thanks to Daichi’s superior skills in defense, he was able to save them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job saving their asses”, Nishinoya complimented Daichi and he scoffs him off.</p><p> </p><p>She calls for Kageyama to give her the toss, thinking he would, fooling everyone including her, he gives the toss to Tanaka.</p><p> </p><p>You know what they say, to fool the enemy you have to fool your friends first and Kageyama succeeds. He fooled Karasuno and Shiratorizawa as well and Tanaka was able to score the point she missed. She wasn’t jealous whatsoever, she was proud and honored to work with such talented people.</p><p> </p><p>She clapped happily when Tanaka scored and the team grouped to cheer each other up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why didn’t he break? </em>Ushijima thought. He was sure Ray was going to emotionally break when he caught her ball. <em>I have to push him more.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Prepare”, she heard Tanaka instruct. Ushijima was about to spike and they needed a fordable wall to hold him back. “3,2, go”</p><p> </p><p>She followed orders, she stuck her hands out, spread her fingers apart, and yet she wasn’t able to protect her team. <em>I’m not skilled enough, I can’t protect them. They shouldn’t have me play, I should be benched.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>And just as if Ukai had read her mind she was substituted with Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were being switched, Ray called Tsukishima, “You can do it, we believe in you. You’re going to be our savior”. She had promised herself to never praise him but in such case there was no time for silly promises. She could have sworn she saw him blush at her words, but he was playing it cool.</p><p> </p><p>“He totally blushed didn’t he”, Nishinoya squealed from the bench and everyone laughed except for Tsukishima that denied it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit kid”, the coach ordered.</p><p> </p><p>With a sour face she sat and listened, “You know why we may win this?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “Your guys’ teamwork of course is the main reason, but I think you’re a close second. I don’t mean to flatter you or boost your ego but I’m being honest. You’re a great player with your creative plays yes, but it’s your words that move others. In these events emotions takeover and they may prevent you from doing your best physically.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, her eyes flattered in shock.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at the way she looked like a little puppy. “You are always very optimistic. You encourage Kageyama, you make others laugh, you have the guts to insult Ushijima”, he laughs and she joins. “Right now you gave Tsukishima the most heartfelt message the kid's probably ever heard in his entire life”, and she laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“So sit back for a while watch your teammates play and when you’re feeling better let me know, I’ll put you back in.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and watched the set play as if she was an outsider, with no biased view. She had to face reality; this wasn’t a fairytale where the main character is always the winner. Ray had to see that her opponents were gifted players, they were challengers, one step closer to improving their skills for the real challenge; nationals.</p><p> </p><p>She took a couple of breaths, breath in, breath out, inhale, and exhale.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she felt herself ready to rejoin her team when Shiratorizawa called a timeout for their team to regroup.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put you back in after the regrouping is over”, Ukai spoke as if he had read her mind again.</p><p> </p><p>“Gather everybody, have some water, take a breather. It was actually a great opportunity for them to call a timeout because I do have some things I want to discuss with you. First, I’m putting Akagi back in...” Ukai explained to the team. Ray was listening at first, she really was, but something caught her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“They probably won’t put him back in, he will just lead our team to victory sooner. Don’t you agree?” Ushijima talked loudly to Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep”, and Tendou laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Ray turned her attention to the duo who was clearly trying to throw her off. <em>Emotional manipulation is not going to work on me. The only person who can bring me down is me.</em></p><p> </p><p>She smiled and waved at them as if she were a friend, “Hey thing 1 and thing 2 remember when I asked for your opinion? Yeah, me neither.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Tanaka growled, “Leave Akagi alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi awkwardly laughed, “Don’t mind them please”, trying to his opponents. It was in his nature to be nice to even his opponents.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if you insult Akagi, or anyone else again, you will have to deal with me”, Nishinoya joined.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima and Tendou both rolled their eyes at Karasuno’s wild animals.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Daichi yelled, “It’s enough. I’m sure they get it.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh and patted their backs in appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Akagi, we know you love your insults”, and she nodded proudly, “But, wouldn't it be more satisfying to crush them in volleyball, the thing they love most”. Daichi was good with his motivational speeches because he had Karasuno jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! She returned back on the field. She felt Ushijima’s eyes set on her but she didn’t bother paying attention to him, giving him the silent treatment. Ushijima wasn’t a big talker but somehow it pissed him off to be ignored by her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smack down! Tsukishima solely blocked Ushijima’s ball, leaving everyone in the arena shocked. It took two people to block his ball completely by chance. <em>Our savior. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeahhh”, Tsukishima yelled in victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishimaaa”, Ray yelled and jumped to hug him. She ruffled his hair smiling at him. “I wasn’t lying, was I?” She gave him a ‘thumbs up’ and this time Tsukishima didn’t turn affection away. He patted her back and slightly smirked. This time Ray was the one blushing, she never expected him to warm up to her like that.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to win this”, he announced and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi clapped, “We got this”. The team nodded. They were so close to the final point.</p><p> </p><p>20-19 for Karasuno, one more point, just one. They prayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rebound”, Asahi yelled. Daichi tossed the ball to Kageyama and Tanaka was the one to spike, but it was caught. Their libero gives it to their setter and Ushijima spikes.</p><p> </p><p>It grazes Tsukishima’s fingers, “One touch”. Tanaka waits for the ball trying his best to catch it properly, but fails due to its speed and gives it back poorly to Kageyama. Not being able to set it, Kageyama passes it over the net.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it", yells their setter, viewing the intimidating aura Ushijima is projecting. <em>Give it to me!</em></p><p> </p><p>So, he does. A three man block by Tsukishima, Asahi, and Daichi against Ushijima. He hits a diagonal touching their hands, hitting Kageyama, and about to be about outbound. When they thought all hope was lost, Daichi saved them. He was able to cover it and fell to the ground as a result. <em> This is why I admire you Suwamura Daichi </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Asahi hits it, but again it’s a rebound. “Chance ball”, Tanaka passed the ball. Kageyama sees his teammates, he sees Ray. She is slowing down the tempo from a minus tempo to a first tempo. The players run, all at the same time, Shiratorizawa not knowing who will spike, eyeing each and every player.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sets the ball straight in the air and everyone jumps but the ball was set for her. Ray forgets about everyone, she forgets she’s in court right now. She feels a sudden breeze as if crows are flying with her, guiding her. And she becomes conscious again. She sees a blank space on Shiratorizawa’s field and she aims for it. Smack!</p><p> </p><p>One of their players tries to catch but fails, it goes out of bounds.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! 21-19 for Karasuno. They had won. Everyone in the arena stays quiet for a split second, everyone processing what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>The shocking face Ushijima had right was worth thousands; if she could photograph it she would and hang it on the wall to give her a good laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The students from Karasuno that had come to support were the first to break the silence with their roar. Daichi ran to Asahi and Sugawara joined them, they started crying. The rest of Karasuno joined in hugs and tears. Coach Ukai and Takeda were shocked, astonished. Yachi fainted and Kiyoko was crying. Ray started crying too.</p><p> </p><p>Shiratorizawa remained silent, not processing the first time they had lost, and to whom; the fallen crows. But, the fallen crows were no more, they had risen, and they were flying.</p><p> </p><p>She saw how devastated Shiratorizawa was and for a moment she felt genuinely sorry for them. But, this was the time to be selfish because they had won; it was their time to shine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I thought you'd never ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karasuno made it to nationals, battling other teams for victory but will they make it to finals? Will they be able to bring back the trophy they so much desired?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congratulations”, students yelled from the windows. In Karasuno High School campus, students had hung up a large congratulatory poster and gathered to welcome the team back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you everybody”, Daichi bowed and the others followed their leader. Ray was grateful for all the support she was getting and though she would love to be praised for the hard work, she had to switch to Adachi Ray because the school bell was going to ring soon. She had come to school as Akagi Ray because Aoi had warned her in advance about the surprise.</p><p> </p><p>She sneaked out, got changed, and joined the troupe of students who had gathered around the boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi-san”, she waved at him with a smile. Immediately recognizing her voice Daichi walked away from the group and headed to where he heard her voice call him.</p><p> </p><p>Spotting her, he smiled to himself. The girl he had been waiting for finally showed herself. He hadn’t spotted her in the match so he was slightly hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I saw you guys playing and let me say it was epic!” He could see the way her eyes shined with excitement even under the tree shade.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” He knitted his brows, “Which part?” He wanted to test her, to see if she truly was there or she was lying.</p><p> </p><p>“Well where should I start?” She tapped her chin with her index. She laughed as she recalled the memories, “I loved when you caught the ball in defense and Nishinoya-san said “good job saying their asses” or something along that line. I liked when Asahi-san never gave up even when his spikes were blocked. The way Tsukishima-kun blocked that powerful spike from Ushijima. I saw Akagi-kun interact verbally with Ushijima multiple times, it seemed like they were bickering, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Oh, and Kageyama-kun’s tosses, Tanaka-san’s spikes, oh and when Asahi-san’s and Akagi-kun’s block in the beginning. Oh, and could I forget Akagi-kun’s winning point. Wait, how about-”</p><p> </p><p>Her monologue was cut short by Daichi’s unexpected move. He had pecked her lips to stop her blabbering. He wasn’t annoyed by it–quite the opposite he found it so adorable he couldn’t himself but kiss her. He was foolish to have doubted her.</p><p> </p><p>Ray’s eyes widened, her emotions scattered in shock, her face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Dai-Daichi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry”, reality slapping him in the face, “Y-you were so cute and...and...it just happened”.</p><p> </p><p>“Not it’s okay, I liked it”, she reassured him, “But I wanted to be asked on a date before having to be kissed.” She half pouted.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and scratched the back of his head shyly, “Yes, I apologize. But, I promise that was what I was going to ask you today. So Akagi will you go on a date with me...pretty please?”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled and nodded. He gave her a hug and sighed lightly in her hair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Feew! 25-23 for Karasuno leading them to their win against Tsubakihara, their first match at nationals.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks have passed since Ray was first asked on a date. Their date had gone well and had been hanging out a lot with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! 32-30 for Karasuno, finally the tough match with Inarizaki. After that game Daichi had asked her on a date again. She was really excited and she was sure that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend after their match with Nekoma. Nekoma was going to be one of the hardest teams they will play but they are a team she longs to crush, they were friend-enemies. Since Nekoma still is coached by the senior coach, Nekomata who was friend-enemies with senior coach Ukai, there had been rivalry in Nekoma and Karasuno for years. They had always beaten them and she thought it was her time to beat them. Many teams had defeated Karasuno in the practice matches during the summer training camp with other schools like Nekoma, Fukurodani, and more, it only pushed them their eagerness to improve for better.</p><p> </p><p>During the camp Ray had befriended Nekoma’s and Fukurodani’s captains, Kuroo and Bokuto. They were hilarious and kind of dumb, but their chaotic selves attracted the trio together. When it came to volleyball their personalities switched almost completely, they became strategic and intellectual.</p><p> </p><p>But, Ray had made it her goal to date Daichi. If things didn’t go as she expected, him not asking her to be official after the Nekoma match, then she was determined to the first move to engage their relationship. She didn’t care for the primitive thinking, a guy making the first move always, she wasn’t prideful in such sense.</p><p> </p><p>Doom! The ball had fallen from Kenma’s sweating hands dropping on their field, ending the game, just like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feew! 25-21 for Karasuno. Karasuno had made it to the quarter finals! Karasuno celebrates, finally being able to defeat their oldest rival. Ray smirked at the panting Kuroo and he growled, but they laughed it off. They teams greet each other and leave sweating and fully exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi, you should Adachi-kun to be your girlfriend. The poor girl probably has had enough of dating.” Nishinoya advised Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and said, “I was planning to. Actually you know what, she might be here today as she promised so I will go find her and ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, the team cheered him on and the sweat appearing on Ray’s face wasn’t from the game but from the panic of her cover being blown. She excuses herself, claiming her father is calling and she needs to prepare for the next match.</p><p> </p><p>She makes her way swiftly to the girl’s bathroom, sneaking in, making sure no one sees her; that would make her seem like she was a harasser. She locked the door behind her, getting undressed, trying to wash as much of the sweat as possible. She changed in extra clothes she brought with her, placed a couple layers of perfume and deodorant to cover any leftover odor, and brushed her hair down. She didn’t put any makeup on because she had no time to put some on or take it off later.</p><p> </p><p>She hears a ringtone coming from her bag, Daichi is calling. She inhaled and picked up calmly, “Hey”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you came to today’s match right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world”, and she could hear him smile over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wanted to meet you but I couldn’t find you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s because I went to the bathroom, I’m done now. Where shall we meet?”</p><p> </p><p><span>“Don’t worry about it.” Confused, she opened the door to the bathroom and she felt large hands cupping her face.</span> Turning to see who, she receives a kiss. <em>Suwamura</em>. She returns the kiss, dropping her gym bag on the floor, and her hands traveling to his jaw and ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you”, he brushes his nose against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ray there’s actually something I wanted to ask”, and she slants her head slightly in question.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes he takes a small breath and holds her hands. He suddenly flickers his eyes open and looks at her uninterruptedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ray, we have been going on dates for a while now, I’m sorry that I’ve been boring you with them, and not moving further. I’ve enjoyed every single moment with you; the way your eyes shine in the sunlight, the way you giggle at my jokes, the way you passionately talk about volleyball even though don’t play it, the way you support my team, the way you listen to annoy you with volleyball talk, and I could go on but I’d bore. So what I’m trying to say is: will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and giggled, “I thought you’d never ask”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Karasuno lost the battle; they had a long journey and were grateful for how far they had come but they were devastated with their loss. They were so close to the semi-finals but they lost to Kamomedai. <em>It’s okay there’s always next year</em>, Ray told herself, but then she thought about how the third-years journey ended and she was unhappy again.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi tried to cheer the squad, doing his captain duties, but still Ray felt like bursting into tears. And she did, in the bathroom, hiding her true emotions from the team, not wanting to seem like a wimp. She didn’t want to show vulnerability in front of others.  After her individual crying session in the bathroom she returns to her team with what she wanted to seem as a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m grateful for you guys, just know that”, her words broke the wall they tried to keep up and started to tear up. Their cries made her cry again, in public. But, it was alright for them to see her be vulnerable because they were the ones who gave her hope, saved her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The school year was ending, sadly, the team had to part. The third-years were going to graduate. Ennoshita was going to be captain, Kiyoko passed the baton to Yachi, and Ray, well Ray was going to transfer to another school. <span>Her parents wanted her to go to</span> another school for unknown reasons. But, this didn’t take her by surprise. Her parents had done this in the past too, a couple of times. She didn’t understand it but she got used to it over the years. It wasn’t hard for her to make friends and fit in so it made the process easier.</p><p> </p><p>But, the team didn’t know that yet and she was going to announce her transfer and reveal her true self to them in the team gathering Daichi had called.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to break her heart, but she doesn’t deny the truth. She and Daichi were going separate ways and she knew it was going to end like this. He probably knew it too.</p><p> </p><p>She walks into the gym, as Adachi Ray, and sees everyone sitting in a circle waiting for Akagi to come but expect the unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>“Ray? What are you doing here?” Daichi pecks her cheek and “oh”-s are heard in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s actually something I want to tell everyone. If you could all please listen to me for a few moments.” She looked around to make sure everyone was there, from her teammates, to the two pretty managers, and Ukai with Takeda. When she confirmed she inhaled and started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“First, I’d like to apologize”, and everyone looked at her puzzled. “I have been lying to you for a long time. I’d mainly like to apologize to Kageyama as I’m the closest with him and Daichi as we have been dating for months, you were fooled by my lies. You may not the true me but I know all of you very well; Tsukishima-kun is a dinosaur freak, Asahi-san has been mistaken for a giant girl or an aggressive boy, Yachi-kun’s mom works in graphic design, Kiyoko-san has <em>beautiful </em>scars from her track days, etc. A lot of you may know me as Akagi Ray”, and she plays with her hair, changing to her boy form and almost all gasp, “But, I’m actually Adachi Ray”.</p><p> </p><p>“We knew”, Daichi, Sugawara, and Kiyoko said simultaneously and now Ray was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I found out because I spent so much time with you, it was hard not to notice and don’t worry I’m mad”, Daichi guaranteed with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I could see the resemblance between your “two genders” and the fact that there was no Akagi Ray on campus during the day was pretty suspicious”, Sugawara chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“My female instincts, I guess you can say”, Kiyoko shrugged.</p><p> </p><p><span>She laughed, “Well thank you for keeping my secret. To answer your question as to why I did it; Karasuno's powerful boys’ team attracted me and I had started as a boy since late in middle school so I just kept up the act.</span>. I’m glad though because I got to meet every single one of you, even you brattyshima.” A little arrow of love hit Tsukishima’s cold heart and he self-denied the feeling of care he had for her.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama started fidgeting with his fingers, Tsukishima ‘tsk’-ed, Yamaguchi was happy, the two coaches didn’t really care they supported her no matter what, and Ray’s favorite duo, Tanaka and Nishinoya, had fainted.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a pretty and talented girl in our team for a whole YEAR and I didn’t know”, Tanaka started yelling. He was on his knees tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya remained on the floor unconscious, Asahi freaking out, trying to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>“If I knew I would have shot my chance, wait if I asked you out would you accept?” Tanaka asked in desperation. Daichi’s brow twitching, “She is already in a relationship”.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget Daichi, I could treat you better”, Tanaka crawled to her feet. Daichi had had enough and he smacked Tanaka’s lower head.</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka complained, “That hurt! But, worth it for you milady”. Daichi was on the verge to throw him across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Ray laughed and made her way to Nishinoya, she bent on the floor, and whispered in his ear, “Nishinoya senpai”. And zoom! up he stood.</p><p> </p><p>“Nishinoya at your service milady”, he got on his knee and kissed her hand. Ray let him and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes sparkled, “Oh my god the first girl that didn’t reject me. You even play volleyball in a <em>boys’</em> team, are you the love of my life?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s my guardian angel, remember??” Tanaka growled at Nishinoya.  Tanaka held Nishinoya’s collar holding him in the air and Nishinoya smacked his forehead. The two of them got in a feud causing Daichi to kick them both off the gym because of the chaos but truthfully he was getting jealous of how touchy they were being with Ray.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and there’s one more thing. Sadly, next year I won’t be at Karasuno High, I will be transforming to another school somewhere in Miyagi so I won't be far away but I won't be able to play with you guys anymore and it hurts me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why are you leaving?” Tanaka yelled from the outside window holding on to the bars.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents always like to transform me to different schools so I don’t why and I don’t know what school either. <span>They let me know at the last minute.</span> It’s annoying quite frankly, but nothing I can do about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray finishes and lets Daichi make the announcements he gathered the group for. At the end she went to hug everyone and it crushed her, the way Kageyama was acting, he was shy because she was a female. But, he warmed up to her soon when she asked him to compete in a racing challenge, she knew him well so it was easy for him to open up to her again.</p><p> </p><p>She and Daichi talked about their relationship and agreed to end it on the last day of school. They continued dating for a couple more weeks but as the day of their break up came closer they started parting more and more.</p><p> </p><p>Ray had everyone’s contacts so they could message her whenever and vice-versa. The first couple days after her reveal Nishinoya and Tanaka spammed her phone with messages and Daichi was pissed about it, it didn’t bother her, she found it entertaining how goofy they were.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ray’s Karasuno days were over, she missed it dearly already but now she was a second-year in a different school. It was a new step in her life. She took a breath as she entered Shiratorizawa’s campus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that was the end of the 'Karasuno Arc' i wanted to make some plot w Karasuno b4 going to Shiratorizawa but the so waited moment has come</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Unpredicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ray's first day at Shiratorizawa and she immediately crosses path with Ushijima, what luck. After school, during their practice session, the coaches create two team to assess the skills of their team with the players. What Ray shows them is the unpredictable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new year in a new environment. Ray had made up her mind to join the Shiratorizawa’s boys’ team, although it hurt her to be in the same team with people she didn’t like or get along with, well mainly Ushijima and Tendou. She didn’t know much about the other teammates yet but she hoped they wouldn’t be like the two she despised or it would be difficult to be in a team with them. She could always switch to the girls’ team as a plan b. The girls’ team was a powerhouse team as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not many could get into the boys’ team, as she knew they had rejected Kageyama who’s a genius, which was very shocking. She thought it would be difficult for her to be accepted but due to her parents’ influence, they knew Akira Saitō, one of the coaches, was able to convince the other coach Tanji Washijō to let her join. Washijō was charmed by her skills. Ray had told her parents the truth about her “two selves” and they were able to help her with application for the team. They didn't get mad or hate the secret, they saw their daughter as a warrior for being so brave but it did sadden them that she wasn't honest with them from the very beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ring! The school bell rang allowing students to enter the building and go to their assigned classrooms. It was quite hard for Ray to orientate herself in an unknown environment but at the end she was able to find her classroom, class 2-B.</p><p> </p><p>Their homeroom teacher as a young female teacher, around her late 20s, she was quiet and kind. “Hello everybody, I am Maiko Matsumoko”, she wrote her name on the board. “You may address me as Matsumoko sensei. For the returning students you may remember me from last year as your English teacher, I still continue to teach the English language. For the new students, welcome to Shiratorizawa High School. I am glad you chose Shiratorizawa as your high school choice, I hope you have felt welcomed so far. As your homeroom teacher I am in charge of you so please feel free to come up to me with any worries and doubts and please don’t get in trouble”, she chuckled. <em>Nice lady, </em>Ray thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“An annual tradition here at Shiratorizawa is having a returning student who is a grade older come and give you a short speech about their previous school year. They will let you guide through the year; what to do and what not to. It’s been proven quite helpful actually and I really enjoy the idea. This year you guys have the chance to hear from a well-known student. He balances his school work with his volleyball team. He is the volleyball captain his year and if you boys want to join the team pay him a visit.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray’s attention was grabbed; she wanted to get to know her captain so she could create a friendly relationship with them. <em>If can’t get along with Ushiwaka might as well get along with the captain</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Excitedly she awaits the entrance of the captain only to see Ushijima enter. <em>What? No! </em>She was internally screaming, why did it have to be him?</p><p> </p><p>Just as everyone was jumping at his entrance, he must be popular, Ray rolled her eyes and turned her head to the window next to her. She sat on one of the beginning rows and on her left she had a ginormous window where she would see the front of the school.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima began to talk about his experience, he spoke quietly and slowly, his words were limited. Everyone watched him devotedly; boys envied him and girls admired him. Ushijima noticed how there was one student whose head was turned away from him, as if they were denying his presence, not acknowledging him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the student; a girl with short wavy hair and she wore glasses. He couldn’t notice anything about her physique as she was seated and nothing else about her facial features as her head was turned. It made him curious why she wasn’t listening to him? Or maybe she was, just not looking? He became aware that he was being curious about a student he would probably never see again. He ignored and continued talking.</p><p> </p><p>When Ushijima ended his speech everyone clapped except for one, her. He turned to see her again and believed he saw her roll her eyes at him. Quite shocking for him, everyone naturally admired him.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang shortly after and Ray had mathematics class. Their teacher was to come to their homeroom to teach but Ray had the urge to use the bathroom. She stands and heads to her homeroom teacher Ms.Matsumoko.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me Matsumoko sensei. Could you please let me know where the bathroom is?”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima overhears, “I can show you the way”.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima-kun you’re such a gentleman, please show her the way”, Matsumoko praised.</p><p> </p><p>Ray silently scoffed, but it didn’t escape Ushijima’s ears. He walks ahead and she follows. He doesn’t know if to talk to her or enjoy the silence while it lasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not like me?” He disturbs the silence. He asks, he was in front of her so she couldn’t see the expression he was making but she suspected it would be the same as always.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” She decided to push him.</p><p> </p><p>“...you were the only one who wasn’t listening...you rolled your eyes, and...scoffed when I offered to show you around.” <em>He’s a good observer. </em>She was beginning to see why he was chosen as captain. </p><p> </p><p>She stayed silent, they made a turn on the corner, and she was able to see the bathroom sign. “Thanks I guess”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t answered his question and it annoyed him, but he decided to let it go. <em>As I said earlier, I probably won’t see her again, let it go.</em></p><p> </p><p>“By the way”, Ray popped her head from the bathroom door, “When’s practice?”</p><p> </p><p>“After school, 3:30”, he answered immediately without thinking. <em>Why was she curious, maybe she has volleyball with the girls’ team? </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>3:15, the school bell rang and Ray tried to quickly sneak around to change. The first couple of days were going to be difficult as she didn’t know the campus well, not knowing secret spots or places she could avoid bumping to other people.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow she made it on top, being a couple minutes earlier. She entered the gym, let her bag in the changing room, and made her way to meet the two coaches.</p><p> </p><p>“Saitō sensei, Washijō sensei”, she bowed, “I am Akagi Ray. I am sure my parents spoke to you about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, of course”, Saitō turned to Washijō, “This is the young man from Karasuno that is joining our school. I informed you in the beginning of the year about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do remember, yes. Welcome to Shiratorizawa High School and welcome to our team. I remember watching you play, you were quite good, a wing spiker I believe and were you the one who bickered with Ushijima and Tendou?”</p><p> </p><p>“An outside hitter to be precise and yes but do understand it was only in the heat of the moment, it was the rivalry we had that pushed the tension. Don’t worry sir that won’t happen this year.” Or so she hoped.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I am sorry to say but I don’t remember all of my new player’s pros and cons, it comes with the age but I’ll get to know you from practice today.” She nodded once more and he told her to join the group so he could speak to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone. I am Washijō, your coach, and here we have Saitō, he will be your other coach. For those who are new, Saitō joined our team a few years ago and I have been coaching for so long it’s hard to remember. This does not mean to take Saitō sensei lightly. I am sure most of you know each other but for the new students we will introduce ourselves again. He will call your names in alphabetical order and please state your positions, your year, and any other necessary thing we need to know about you. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hai”, the crowd yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Akakura Kai, you’re up first”, Saitō read from the list.</p><p> </p><p>A young boy slightly shorter than Ray stood up, he had a buzz haircut that reminded her of Tanaka. She missed the boys already. Every little thing she saw reminded her of them, she felt as if she was going to go insane. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello everybody, I am Akakura Kai, a first year student, and I play libero. I am honored to be part of the team this year and look forward to playing with all of you.” He bowed and sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, next we have Akagi Ray.” A couple of students turned their heads in surprise at the ring of her name, especially Ushijima and Tendou that remembered her vividly from last year, they eyed each other.</p><p> </p><p>She stands, “Hi everyone I am Akagi Ray. Some of you from last year may remember me from Karasuno, when we played against Shiratorizawa for nationals. I enjoyed playing against you, you were a tough opponent. This year I transferred here and I will be part of your team. I hope there’s no harsh feelings behind us-” <em>Lies, </em>she referred to the duo. “I’m a second year and I play outside hitter.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat back down and the rest of the team followed. Despite the letter “U” being prior to the other letters, Ushijima stood up to speak last.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Watakoshi Ushijima, a third year, wing spiker, and your captain this year. Let’s do our best.” The whole time he kept looking at Ray, though his facial expression didn’t show it his eyes exhibited anger, maybe annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>There it was the <em>inspirational</em>, <em>motivational</em>, and <em>heartwarming</em> introduction from their captain. <em>A man of limited words, Daichi was so much better</em>, Ray critiqued.</p><p> </p><p>A round of applause was executed for the captain and once he sat, silence took over, attention turned to the coaches. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you everybody. The first practice of the year will start with us dividing you in a team of two, since we are equal seven with seven, the libero will be switching in and out just as in real matches. We wish to see the skills of the new members and our team’s compatibility. We have already come up with the teams so when you hear your name please stand up and move to my right”, Saitō pointed with his pen in hand to the location.</p><p> </p><p>“For team A we have Yagamata, Shirabu, Kawanishi, Ushijima, Soekawa, Sagae, and Yunohama.” As each player heard their name, they stood and moved to their designated place.</p><p> </p><p>“Now the rest of you are team B; Akamura, Semi, Tendou, Akagi, Ōhira, Goshiki, and Shibata. You guys go to the left.” Ray moved to her group, she didn’t know anyone except for Tendou. <em>What is my luck? At least I am not with Ushijima. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ray felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned. “Hey since we are in a team together we should try to work well together, for the sake of victory.” Tendou spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>She faked a smile, “Yeah...no. We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you saying to leave it in the past?” He knitted his brows and pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant it for the others, you and Ushijima I’ll see”, she whispered trying to not expose her dislike for them.</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The captain of team A is Ushijima and team B’s is Tendou. Please come to settle for the field or ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou won the coin flip and decided to choose the field. Coach Saitō was the selected coach for team A and team B got coach Washijō.</p><p> </p><p>Coach Washijō gathered the team and they were deciding the positions as a whole, “So they most likely get Ushijima to serve first since it is one of his strengths. That means let’s place Akamura in the middle of the defense line and Ōhira will be placed in the defense line too in the server area. In the attack line let’s place Semi in the middle, Tendou on his left, and Goshiki on the right. I need one more person on the defense line and the other will switch with Akamura in rotation.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray raises her hand, “Please coach let me be in the defense line. When I played against Shiratorizawa last year I was good at catching <span>Ushijima’s serves and he tends to aim for me so it felt like a weight lifted off of the team’s shoulder.</span>”</p><p> </p><p>Washijō nodded and turned to Shibata, “You okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes coach”, he nervously stuttered, “I think that’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, get in and play hard. I’ll advise you based on what I see and on the second set we can switch the rotation if this one fails.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hai”, the team screamed and went on the field.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone took their positions and as suspected Ushijima was going to be the first to serve. And it came, right to her, just as expected and planned. She smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Her knees bent slightly more and she closed her hands to dig. She passed the ball nearly perfectly to Semi leaving her teammates and the opponent surprised. Semi backset the ball to Goshiki and he spiked it roughly, unfortunately towards their libero, Yagamata, who flawlessly passed it to Ushijima from the back, hitting their first year libero. Ushijima’s too powerful for his body. <em>Shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>She runs to their libero and helps him up, “It’s alright don’t worry about, he has some killer spike huh?” She smiled at him trying to encouraging, hoping his self-esteem wouldn’t shatter so easily.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise Akamura smirked, “That’s how we want them to be, he got me good not going to lie. Can’t wait for the other, I promise to catch it.”</p><p> </p><p>Akamura kept his promise as he tried his best to catch every spike that came, and most often he was successful. He was quite good for a first year against a bunch of people older than him. Thanks to one of Akamura’s saves, team B was able to score. Ray was now on the attack line next to her Tendou. She was ready for any sets she was going to get. <em>Watch me shine Ushiwaka.</em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s coming”, Tendou yelled in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that”, she yells back.</p><p> </p><p>They positioned themselves together as Ushijima spiked, hitting both their hands causing the ball to be out. A point for them.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou growled and Ray snorted annoyingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have strengthened your fingers more”, he commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’re pinning this on me. It was clearly your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say what now”, he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you two, get it together”, they hear Semi scold.</p><p> </p><p>They both roll their eyes and let the game continue. With the two of them in the attack line it was a hard block with the constant competition between their skills. But, luckily Ray was able to score a few points as a form of apology to her team.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! Coach Washijō whistled. Team B called a time-out. Washijō gestured for his team to gather. “Akagi, Tendou, what’s your guys’ problem? You both are good with blocking so how come the teams’ blocks are failing?” The two of them look at each other and turn their gaze away.</p><p> </p><p>“If you can’t solve the problem, I’m kicking you both out of practice and won’t let you in unless you find a way to cooperate together.”</p><p> </p><p>Feew! Washijō blows the whistle once more. “We will need a player from team A to move to B for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Coach Washijō took Tendou and Ray outside the gym and waited for them to patiently solve their fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen”, Ray exhaled, “Let’s just work together okay? Why do you have to be so difficult? I’m trying to win here so make it less hard for us, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so unpredictable. I wish I had psychic powers or something to read your mind”, he crossed his arms, nearly giving up.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you?” She looked at him disgusted, “Saiki K? No sorry you’re more of Nendou. It rhymes with your name too.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, his mouth dropped, “I’m not Nendou, maybe Aren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Psh please, more like Kaido.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to cover his laugh, “You know who would be Nendou?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima”, they both yell and start laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I’ll be quite frank with you. I don’t like you. Ushijima disrespected my team and I don’t tolerate such things and he never once apologized. You were there to support him and you were annoying. But, for the sake of the game I’ll tolerate you inside of that room but once we are out, I won’t even look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand your hatred but you need to let go, they aren’t your team anymore, we are.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, he was right but no matter what she wasn’t going to let go. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t my friends and now that I’m not part of Karasuno I should just forget them. That’s not how it works; if you think so then you mustn’t really care for your team. I will start to care for my team now as we get to know each other. That could include you but it will be hard.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, she was correct and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“Now give me some advice to be able to put a stop to Ushijima’s spikes.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded once more, “<span>When he notices your hands are positioned to be parallel to the ceiling he will try to spike for the ball to land</span> near the net making it impossible to catch. If your hands are parallel to the net he will try to hit your tips to make it land out of bounds. He will also look for any gaps and ways to score, straight or diagonally. He may also-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright I got it. I will find out the rest”, she cut him off. “Let’s just go inside, try to work, again, for the sake of our team.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Ray had seen Tendou be so quiet, guess she had a way with words. Back in the game, they resumed in their spots. This time, due to the rotation, Tendou was in the left corner of the attack line and she was in the middle. They looked at each other once more and nodded to each other in agreement to their terms; partners in the field, strangers outside.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! The whistle blew, Semi served. Akamura had switched with Shibata who was in the attack line along Ray and Tendou. Once, the serve was in Semi moved from his position so Goshiki and Ōhira would be defending their team. It would be best for Semi not to touch the ball first so he could set for his spikers. Team A was executing a synchronized attack, every one of their players coming for the ball, the unpredictable move.</p><p> </p><p>The attack line moved their eyes trying to find the one clue to let them know who will spike it. <em>Soekawa</em>, the name lit up in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me”, she instructed Tendou and Shibata. They closed the gap between their bodies, waiting for her instructions. “Prepare...not yet...now!” She had slowed their tempo. She brought her hands up and spread her fingers. But, she had left a small gap, an escape route for Soekawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Goshiki, I’m leaving you a gift”, she told Goshiki as the ball was ready to her their block. Just as she planned the ball landed neatly to him, making his job easier for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it”, smirking he passed to Semi who had made his way to the front line.</p><p> </p><p>“Toss it back”, Ray yelled, she jumped in the air for the ball but the ball flew past her to Shibata. He hit a cross surprising the other players for the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeahhhh”, Ray yelled, high-fiving Shibata. Ushijima growled and clenched his fist in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“What just happened?” Soekawa asks, shocked. Everything was too fast and too well planned.</p><p> </p><p>“Simple. Should I explain it to them sensei?" Ray looked over to Washijō who was grinning in amusement. He looked at her and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically, I saw through your trick and set up my own trap. I slowed our tempo for the block and purposely left a gap for the ball to hit Goshiki. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to entirely shut down your spike, it was too powerful and even if I did try, it would most likely land before my face, I wouldn’t be able to catch it. So, by giving it nice and easy to Goshiki, he would give it to the setter and Semi would set. I had signaled for Semi to pretend to give it to me but actually going for Shibata, I was being a decoy. You had been ignoring Shibata’s presence so it was a perfect trap. We got you”, she smiled feeling victorious. “It was all thanks to a few tips from Tendou”, she slapped his back in appreciation, she really was going to keep her promise.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou chuckled nervously, “Thanks”.</p><p> </p><p>Washijō clapped, “And that’s the sneaky fox of Karasuno for you, or so he used to be called. I guess he is now the sneaky fox of Shiratorizawa.”</p><p> </p><p>And Ray’s true identity was exposed. Akagi Ray though known for her multiple strengths, what people didn’t know was that she actually was a genius strategist. She was the secret weapon set for a trap. She was able to manipulate people’s thinking in a way they never expected it. Even though her secret was exposed it didn’t bother her because she still had multiple tricks up her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>She was the unpredictable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Medal in Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ray reveals her fantastic analytical skills in volleyball practice driving Ushijima mad with envy, though he denies of it. Ushijima decides he has had enough and decides to do some digging on Akagi Ray.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amazed by her skills, the team was intimidated but also happy to have such a powerful teammate in their team. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima observed her more carefully now, every once in a while something surprising about her was introduced that made him despise her even more.</p><p> </p><p>The hatred started as a little feud between opponents but ever since their match, the way she would make rude comments about him and his friend, it pushed his buttons. She was poor mannered, it was frustrating being around her presence for so long. He had no respect for her, the way she had none for him.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mutual feeling.</p><p> </p><p>But now the spotlight was on her. First he thought she was just a pebble among rocks but it seems that her existence was more important than expected. <em>Disgusting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The teams clapped from the explanation, impressed by her tactics. Everyone except for Ushijima. Her team followed her instructions not knowing what to expect only to exceed their expectations.</p><p> </p><p>“Impressive, isn’t it Ushi?” Tendou asked Ushijima across the net.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, it must have been a fluke again”, he responded, irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on buddy, you’ve got to admit that was awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, nothing spectacular about it. Seen better, done better.” Ushijima looked at her smiling face accepting everyone’s compliments and turned his gaze away.</p><p> </p><p>Team B won the first set and team A the next. The last set they decided to be continued some other time as their time was running out. The two coaches had seen enough play for their analysis and they were more than happy with the results.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, everybody let’s wrap this up. Thank you for today. We will resume practice on Wednesday. The schedule for practice is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school at 3:30. If anything changes we will let you know in advance. Also after every practice we have a cleaning schedule. Two of you stay behind to clean the gym, making it look the same as it was before we used it. The groups for each time will be decided and put up on the board for you to see. For today we will do it together”, Coach Saitō explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai”, “Got it”, “Yes sir”, were heard from the players. As Ray put on a jacket to hold her sweat as she cleaned, trying to not catch a cold as she changed at home for the sake of her cover.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate him”, Ushijima whispered to Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>“Akagi-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yes, I’m going to speak to the coach to kick him out or something”.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t embarrass yourself buddy, you know he won’t. Akagi-kun is too good. He’s become an asset to the team now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima groaned because he knew Tendou was right. He felt as if he was acting like a child now, solving his problems like one. He had to think of a better plan, something that would guarantee him success and not embarrass his reputation.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to dig up dirt on her. He decided to do it independently, not involving Tendou, in case his plan failed. He didn’t want to show failure to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you’re probably right”, he lied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This will be the end of you Akagi Ray. Have fun with the team while you can. I will destroy you one way or the other. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Good morning everyone”, Matsumoko greeted her students as entered the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning sensei”, they greeted back.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope everyone had a good first week.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since the start of school and Ray had been getting familiar with the environment and its people. She had gone to practice as scheduled; practiced hard, followed instructions, and tried to improve her skills more and more each time. She didn’t know why she practiced so hard knowing it was just a hobby, but something about watching her enemy doing better than her royally pissed her off. She was going to beat him and watch him crumble in enjoyment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Her daydreaming was cut short, unfortunately, by her new friend, Yui Fushika.</p><p> </p><p>“Adachi, what are you thinking about?” She felt a hug from behind. Yui sat one seat behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much, you know the usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“And by that you mean those secret fantasies you won’t tell me about.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs, “You know me too well. I promise one day the truth will be out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine then”, she sat back down on her seat, “You’re lucky I’m a patient person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course”, she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“This Monday there will be a slight change in your schedule, call it a surprise. This year Shiratorizawa is doing something new. The staff administration wanted to take on a new project. Before school starts to become more difficult for students with the assignments, semester exams, projects, etcetera, they decided that students should get to know each other better. Students tend to hang out with their classmates only and we want to change that, get to know your peers from other grades. The project will consist of a student from each grade in a three-man team working together on a project. Your topic will be decided with you. If you’re interested in the arts you could do a project on how Ancient Greek architecture influenced Ancient Rome architecture. Your group will have one month to submit the presentation. You will present it to another group and they will assess you. The best presentation wins a prize chosen by the staff. I have not been informed of what that gift will be. Any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Students started chatting with each other, surprised by the turn of events. Some excited and some disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Will we be graded on it?” A student asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Good question. No you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, what’s the purpose of putting effort into it?” The same student rebutted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good for your collaboration skills. And there’s a rule that if students don’t submit some sort of work, they will be punished with detention. How long the detention will be and what you will do in it are not decided yet. <span>But, I strongly recommend you work hard, but don’t stress about it, have fun, that's the whole purpose of the project.</span>”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder who we will get paired with, I don’t know anybody from the other years”, Yui whispered to her. Just like Ray, Yui was a new student too.</p><p> </p><p>“Same, guess that’s the fun part, the thrill of not knowing if you will have a good partner to help or leave the burden to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adachi you’re no fun. Stop making everything so gloomy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry”, she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The school bell is heard. “This bell is to inform teachers to assemble their students in the gym where your teams will be announced. I bet you’re all nervous to know you’re partners.”</p><p> </p><p>The class formed a line and Matsumoko led them to the gym where it was packed with students from each year.</p><p> </p><p>Students waited patiently for their names to be called.</p><p> </p><p>“Jin Soekawa, Yui Fushika, and Kaito Lee please assemble together”, Ray and Yui hear the announcer call their names. Yui hugs Ray and leaves to find her teammates. <em>She got partnered with Soekawa-san, good for her</em>, Ray thought. She admired Soekawa, he was an amazing player and kind friend.</p><p> </p><p>Ray waited a few more minutes to be called, she was one of the only few left.</p><p> </p><p>Finally her name is called, “Watakoshi Ushijima, Ray Adachi, and Tsutomu Goshiki please assemble. And the last two groups are...”</p><p> </p><p><em>You’ve got to be kidding me</em>, Ray ‘tsk’-ed.</p><p> </p><p>She already knew well how her teammates looked like so she went looking for them. She was able to find Goshiki first, grabbing him by his wrist to de-attach him from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Adachi Ray”, she let go of his wrist. “Sorry for that but it was difficult to grab your attention from the loud crowd”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I-it’s no problem”, he stuttered at the sight of Ray. A pretty girl in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Tsutomu Goshiki, but you already know that”, he laughed shyly and she giggled. <em>How adorable.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima senpai”, Goshiki waved at him trying to grab his attention.</p><p> </p><p>He notices Goshiki and a girl with her back turned towards him. He guessed it was going to be their partner.</p><p> </p><p>When Ushijima joined the duo the unknown girl finally turned to him, but her eyes didn’t travel to his, they remained on her sight level. Since Ushijima was taller her eyes were leveled with his chest. He lowered his head to see if he recognized her, and to his surprise he did.</p><p> </p><p>“You”, he softly let out.</p><p> </p><p>She eyed him quickly over her glasses and returned her gaze to Goshiki. “Ah yes we have met before.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Ushijima senpai?” Goshiki asked loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I wouldn’t call it knowing each other, he gave a speech to our grade on the first day”, she faked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You got Ushijima-san? That’s so lucky. What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recall”, she answers, truthfully. The moment she acknowledged his presence in the class her attention flew somewhere else. She didn’t care enough to hear him. Yes, he was talking about the school year but she believed in herself enough to freely ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay”, Goshiki awkwardly tried to change the subject, “Anyways I think we should get to know each other before we start with the project.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I agree. I believe Ushijima-san has volleyball practice after school so we can meet tomorrow after school to work. Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>They both nodded. “But, you know I’m also part of the volleyball club too and there’s actually a guy named Akagi Ray there. You two have such similar names I thought you might know each other. I didn’t catch his name either so I wonder where he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he must be part of the other students who weren’t called yet. We couldn’t hear his name since we moved away. But, to answer your question no I don’t know this guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I know that Ushijima-san is captain of the team”, she tried to be as kind as possible but it was eating her up from the inside. “So what position do you play, Goshiki-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an outside hitter”, he said excitedly and she giggled, it was quite adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you must be good”, Ray tried to be kind.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I guess but I don’t have good strategy skills and I’m trying to improve my skills. Akagi-kun is the team’s best strategist and I envy the way he is able to think quickly. </span> His plans are admirable.” He moved closer to her as he spoke, his eyes shined with passion. Ushijima remained quiet, all this talk about Akagi was annoying him but he didn’t want to speak out to stop him because he would seem rude in front of Adachi. The last time they interacted, it seemed that she didn’t like him so he didn’t want to add more reasons to find him unpleasant. In fact he had to find out why she didn’t like him, she didn’t even know him.</p><p> </p><p>Ray giggled at his reaction. “I got a way to help you actually. It has helped me in the past, I’m really good with strategy myself so I might be helpful to you.” She opens her backpack and takes out a pack of cards.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys stare at each other confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I carry a pack of cards with me because I like playing cards with friends in my free time but it’s also very good practice for tactics. I will explain a simple game for beginners and once you are able to master this I can teach you other games if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods in appreciation. She starts shuffling the cards and places four cards on the floor, each card revealed, and four cards to Goshiki and to herself. Ushijima watched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your hand and observe what you have. I call this game “All Fours”, though I don’t know its true name. So, on the floor right now we have a king, an ace, a seven, and a two. The intention of the game is to score as many points as you can by matching cards. For example, if it’s my turn and I have a king then I can pick up the king and that makes two points because I have two cards in my hand. I leave these points on the side, they only matter in the end. That’s one way to play, but that’s only child’s play. Us adults should work with math and add. Another example is if I have an eight in my hand then on my turn I can collect an ace and seven that would add eight. This gives me three points. But, if I have a ten then I can collect the ace, the two, and the seven giving me four points, the more cards you collect with addition the more points you get. In the case that you don’t have any matching cards then you leave a card down. It can either be a card you don’t need or a card that you can utilize in your future play in the case that your opponent doesn’t collect it. Once, you see all the cards in your hand then I will spread out four more, each time. This game will help you see the cards as players and you can help your coach see which player to position where and the compatibility between the players on the field. To place which players, to remove which, and to see which players will aid the mix when you add them in afterwards. Make sense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda yeah”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy”, Ushijima finally speaks out. “Let me play with her and watch.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goshiki nods, giving Ushijima his cards and sits quietly beside them to observe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray collected the cards and shuffled them. She placed four cards down; queen, five, two, king. She gave him four cards and four cards for herself. She had an eight, a six, a king, and an ace. His cards were anonymous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies first”, he said in a monotone. <em>Oh cut the crap</em>, she thought, <em>gentleman bullshit. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Her best shot would be to throw the ace to make eight but the ace was powerful and she didn’t know if he would take it away from her. So she grabs the king instead, 2 points.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima grabs the five cutting away her biggest play. <em>Shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>But, Ray had a backup plan. She throws the six hoping to add it with two making eight. Fingers-crossed he wouldn’t get the six.</p><p> </p><p>And he didn’t, he threw a seven. <em>So he doesn’t have huh?</em></p><p> </p><p>Ray grabs the six and two giving her three points.</p><p> </p><p>They threw their remaining cards, none of them having anything to score points with.</p><p> </p><p>The game went on until the end, both their piles stacked up with points. She had underestimated him; she didn’t know he would do so well. He was captain after all; if he wasn’t talented they would have selected another player. But, at the end of the game Ray had won by a difference of twelve points.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Adachi-san, you’re really good...you too Ushijima senpai”, trying to not hurt his feelings as he gushed over Ray.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”, she chuckled and pet his head. “Now that you get the jist, want to play me?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded eagerly. Ushijima sat aside again. Ray shuffled and spread out the cards again.</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki was a quick learner, she would admit to that but she was too good for him. She had won by a difference of twenty-two points.</p><p> </p><p>“I see now”, she closed her eyes for a sigh and then darted her eyes at him, “You suck”.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima chuckled lightly, trying to be unheard as Goshiki’s face went pale, as if he were able to faint.</p><p> </p><p>“Please help me master”, he crawled to Ray’s knees bowing at her. She lightly punched his head down, “Get back on your spot student.”</p><p> </p><p>“I shall be your sensei, I’ll try my best. You will play me today until I lose three times. I know you’re wondering why three times, well the selected cards in your hand are also based on chance so it’s not all based on intellectual thinking. And once you beat me, we will add Ushijima-san to the game until you are able to beat us both”, she stood next to Ushijima, pointing her thumb at them.</p><p> </p><p>Again his eyes sparkled. In his eyes the two of them looked like his guardians, the ones who would pick him up when he wasn't the best and make him the best.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The beginning of the week, another practice finished, another day where Ushijima’s anger reached the roof. The way he observed his moves, the way he would shine like a bright star, the way he befriended everyone, the way everyone admired him and looked up to him, the way he grew stronger every day. He thought to himself, was he perhaps jealous of him? But, he shook the idea immediately off his head, why would he be envious of <span>such a creature, of such a pest.</span></p><p> </p><p>Ushijima was convinced that he couldn’t handle him anymore, not him physically nor the thought of him. He hated it when others spoke fondly of Akagi so he would always walk away before he would lose control and punch a wall.</p><p> </p><p>He reached home, quickly finished his homework, and made sure no one can disturb him. He was on an important mission: finding dirt on Akagi Ray, and he was going to succeed. Failure wasn’t an option.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his home computer and uses his fake accounts on social media for research. Ushijima wasn’t a social person, far from it but he had created a couple of fake accounts on different social media such as Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, etcetera in cases like this. But, he rarely used them.</p><p> </p><p>First, he went exploring Instagram, he was able to find Adachi Ray’s personal account and a couple Akagi’s but none of them were real ones. So he gave up on Instagram. Next he went through Twitter but he found no one under Akagi or Adachi Ray.</p><p> </p><p>His last hope: Facebook. He prayed for information, everything and anything. There was nothing on Akagi or Adachi Ray either. He sighed in frustration. He held his grip tightly on the mouse, almost destroying it until an idea struck his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He searched for any of the last name Akagi. If he was able to find Akagi’s parents he could find some sort of photos that may lead to him. Parents loved to post their children on their Facebook accounts, he knew from experience.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly an hour has passed and nothing. There was no authentic person under the name Akagi. Actually, Facebook would suggest the name Adachi instead of Akagi but he would ignore it every time. That wasn’t the last name he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head back, inhaled, exhaled. Accidently he clicked something that led him to an account under the name “Adachi Yuki”.</p><p> </p><p><em>This must be Adachi’s mother</em>, he thought as he observed their similar features. He opened her posted photos and found himself calming down as he smiled at photos of Ray. She was so young. He had thought she had a cute girl when he was able to see her face fully on the first day but she wasn’t on the same page as he was.</p><p> </p><p>Scroll, scroll, scroll. He felt like a stalker at the moment so he decided to close his computer screen, but the page still opened as he didn’t shut down the monitor. The closed screen remained on a photo he hadn’t noticed.</p><p> </p><p>A photo of a middle school boy, or what seemed to be a boy, posing with Yuki, with a medal in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>goshiki is baby</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Group Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group meet at a public library to choose their topic and do research. As Ray and Ushijima interact, Goshiki starts to observe their odd behaviors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ding is heard from Ray’s phone as she makes her way to the cafeteria for lunch with Yui by her side, cuffed hand to hand. She takes her phone from her jacket pocket and sees the notification title: “Group Project”, a message from Ushijima who she had named “Asshole”.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you guys free to meet at the local library after school?’ it read.</p><p> </p><p>She replays with a “yes” and closes her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Yui asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima”, she rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yui pouts, “You’re so lucky to work with such a hot guy”.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, Ray immediately replies. <em>Sure, he had the looks but not the brains</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you’re no fun.”</p><p> </p><p>They sit together, with their food tray in hand, and Yui talks to Ray about how she got paired with two geniuses, a senior girl and a younger first-year boy. Their group already had chosen their topic; natural sciences, and had everything planned out. <em>How lucky, </em>Ray thought. She didn’t know how much her partners were going to work, hopefully a lot, but she hoped she wouldn’t be the only one completing the assignment.</p><p> </p><p>A figure waves at the girls, Ray wasn’t paying attention focusing on the ground as a million thoughts flashed through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing how the boy wasn’t waving to Yui, as they were complete strangers to one another, Yui shook Ray down to Earth and pointed her to the boy, Goshiki. Ray smiled at his pure persona and waved back.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the strategy game working for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have practiced and tried to imply the thinking in practice too and I have started to improve but to burst my own bubble I still need a lot more practice. I hope I can challenge you and Ushijima senpai after we work on the project today.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs, <em>he’s so adorable. </em>“Don’t worry about it, everything needs time, no one’s born perfect. We always have to work towards our goal. But, yes of course we can play but only once we have done all our work because if you don’t work hard I will kick your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>He gulped, “Yes of course ma’am!” She chuckled as he trailed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, is that your other partner? He’s so cute, if I wasn’t into older guys I totally would have you introduce me to him”, Yui said.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl you can’t have them all, this isn’t Pokémon. Choose only one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Psh”, she crosses her arms, “You’re seriously no fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Ring! Lunch was over and Ray had only two more periods until she would meet up with the guys and let’s say she wasn’t happy about it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Ray leaves school grounds to go to the designated location, she had the library’s location on her phone’s map orientating herself around. Luckily it was around the corner so it didn’t take her long to find, her navigating skills were awful. She remembers being lost more than actually locating the place correctly in the first place without the help of others.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the library she looks around for any sign of any of the boys. She notices Ushijima alone, sitting patiently with his laptop open.</p><p> </p><p>She sat next to Ushijima, though it pained her to be in the same one meter distance as him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello”, he greets her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”, she briefly replies.</p><p> </p><p>Ding! Ding! Both of their phones ring, a message. They figured since they both received the message it must have been from Goshiki, or maybe a mere coincidence. But, what were the chances of coincidences?</p><p> </p><p>It was in fact Goshiki, leaving a message that nearly made Ray’s heart weak.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry guys. My teacher is keeping me until 3:45. Please pick any topic, I don’t mind your choices. I promise to make it up to you by working hard on my part.’</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this over with, the quicker the better. We have to think strategically", Ray told Ushijima without moving her eyes away from her phone screen.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. While I was waiting I was looking through topics and I think it would be interesting to work on criminal psychology and I asked the librarian there are multiple books in here with information", Ushijima suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Ray wasn’t going to lie, that was an interesting topic, interesting enough to hopefully win them first place.</p><p> </p><p>“We can also do online searches for things we can’t find here and it’s quicker too. But sourcing a primary source like books will be more beneficial to us.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods, “We should focus on how similar and different a criminal’s and a non-criminal’s mind are. Like do criminals actually have a different mindset that can justify their actions?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea. I think we should make that our title.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you open a slide presentation and do some online research while I try to find useful books.” As she tries to escape from him, he grabs on her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“In the beginning of the year I asked you why you hated me, you never answered”, Ushijima looked straight in the eyes, as if he was trying to conquer her, crack her shell.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t going to work. “Do you have time for me to list them all? No, you don’t, so continue working.” Her stare was even more intense than his was, frightening him off as he released his grip.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes and walked around trying to find the shelf under the tag “criminology”. It took her a few minutes but the awkward wondering was worth it as she was able to find multiple books with information. She took in hand three particular books that piqued her interest. She sat down and started skimming through the pages seeing if there was any valid information they could use in their presentation.</p><p> </p><p>As she made herself comfortable on the floor Goshiki finally arrived at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sorry”, he yelled as he ran to Ushijima. Shushes were heard from the librarian and he bowed in apology. As he removed his coat he sat across from Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>“So catch me up please”, he whispered. Ushijima informed him about their chosen topic, which he enjoyed, and the two scrolled through their laptops for research. Ushijima had <span>opened a slide presentation that had a crime theme</span>, quite charming. He wrote an introduction keeping everything short and simple, they didn’t want to bore the audience and keep it interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki had been helpful finding all sorts of facts and real life examples of scientists testing the difference between a criminal’s and a regular citizen’s mindset. A couple of minutes had passed by and Goshiki wondered where Ray was.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai, where’s Adachi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Adachi-san was looking through books but I don’t know what’s taking her so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should go look for her”, he advised.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima shook his head, “No you go... I found a good source and I don’t want to get distracted.” He lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”, he nodded and left.</p><p> </p><p>He was able to find her easily, a tall girl snuggling comfortably on the floor with a couple of books on her lap. One of the books opened in the middle.</p><p> </p><p><em>She must have fallen asleep reading. Maybe she was tired</em>, Goshiki smiled at her fatigue figure.</p><p> </p><p>He bent down and cupped her right shoulder with his palm, lightly shaking her body to wake her up. She lightly shook her head and her eyelashes flickered repeatedly as the light hit her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She returned to reality where she realized she had fallen asleep in a public library.</p><p> </p><p>Her face turned a bright red shade, “Oh I’m sorry Goshiki-kun I must have fallen asleep. How long was I out for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, I arrived a couple of minutes ago, I worked with Ushijima-san on research and found some great sources. And you?”</p><p> </p><p>She fixed her clothing, sat straight, and patted the floor next to her for Goshiki to sit. “So I was able to look at these books before I accidentally fell asleep. These two first books had ideal information meanwhile this one”, she held the book in her hand up. “This had nothing and was quite boring. That’s why I fell asleep”. He chuckles softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Adachi-san I’m worried, have you been getting enough sleep lately?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, him worrying about her showed his true nature, he was a caring boy. “Yes, I’m alright. It’s just a couple days a week I have an after school activity that drains my energy and then having to do homework <em>but</em> I’m managing. But you know sometimes the body needs more”, she shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I see well good luck I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s head back, I’ll check these books out, and return to the table.” He nodded and they parted for a short moment.</p><p> </p><p>When Ray returned the boys were packing, it had gotten late. They hadn’t worked on the written portion but they had found enough information to continue the project in the future.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys free on Thursday to meet at my house and continue working?” Ushijima asks. Out of this question came two different responses; Goshiki’s eager nod and Ray’s fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, let’s work home”, Goshiki spoke.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked silently, Goshiki slightly skipping as he hummed and Ushijima and Ray that walked apart behind him. Ray looked at her left and Ushijima at his right.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, Goshiki suddenly paused, “We weren’t able to play today. I was looking forward to it”.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time no worries”, Ray guaranteed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is my stop anyways. Goodnight, see you tomorrow”, he greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye”, they both said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll walk you home”, Ushijima said.</p><p> </p><p>“No need, I can go myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s dark now; it’s dangerous to go alone, especially since you’re a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, I can’t handle such excuses. I’d rather have you say you wish to escort me for your own pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I just want to make sure you arrive home safely. Imagine I hear on the news the next day something bad <span>has happened</span> to you, the guilt I’d feel for leaving you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so it’s because you’d feel guilty. Well, screw that I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled her eyes at her, “Just state your address, I will walk behind you and you won’t even notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, so she caved it but only because he was annoying her dearly.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his promise walking behind her, she had forgotten about it for a moment and when she happened to turn her head randomly she got scared by his large silhouette behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez man, I had forgotten about you. That’s creepy the way you’re staying behind me. Can you just pick up your pace but stay far apart. Like stay on my left but on the other street corner”, she pointed disgustingly.</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing but moved as instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly she took a right turn and entered a gate. He guessed that was her home.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye”, he greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye”, just as she unlocked her entrance door she clenched her fist knowing she was going to hate herself for the words that were going to leave her mouth next. “...thanks”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, any time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just stop it okay? Why are you so nice to me when I act like a bitch to you? Don’t you have any self worth?” She never turned her head to look at him, she spoke to the door.</p><p> </p><p>But, he smiled, “One day you’ll know.” And with those words he left leaving her confused as she went to her room. She was having second thoughts about her true feelings towards Ushijima. Was she being too mean to him? Maybe this little feud should end. She had already started to get along with Tendou as Akagi Ray. Though she wasn’t completely kind to him either.</p><p> </p><p>That night she tossed and turned in her head rethinking everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if this chap wasnt really interesting i needed to make some plot but i promise it gets better</p><p>when i said slowburn i meant it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Caught Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ray is trying to change for the better, trying to be kinder to Ushijima but when he disappoints her, the act washes away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray had tried to change...slightly. She started to be kinder to Ushijima and Tendou at practice but, as a male, only Tendou was able to return this kindness. She tried to be nicer to Ushijima as a female as well, and this time, he had returned the kindness. Turns out Ushijima still despises Akagi Ray, but not Adachi Ray. It threw her off and the kind act soon went away. His personality switch between her two selves pissed her off because it showed how two-faced he was.</p><p> </p><p>It was Thursday afternoon and she stood in front of his house. Outside the gate she examined the house annoyingly, pointing out every flaw.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she opened the gate a sense of unpleasant aura struck her. She felt uneasy going on as if in this house the unexpected was going to occur, something that would change her life for worse. She shook her hand and began to walk away but as she turned he bumped into Goshiki.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Adachi-san where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-nowhere. I felt that someone was behind me so I turned to see who”, she lied.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, well let’s go ring the doorbell”, he motioned for her to lead the way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>They walk together to the front door, Goshiki reaches to ring the bell. Almost immediately Ushijima opens the door. “Welcome”</p><p> </p><p>They bow and remove their shoes and jacket. Ushijima leads them to the living room where a large table is at sight. They take a seat, each person at one end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>They unpack their bags. Ray had brought her laptop and the two books she checked out from the library, “Inside the Criminal Mind” and “Introduction to Criminal Psychology”.</p><p> </p><p>Each person is assigned a slide and they work in silence, a little too quiet making the atmosphere odd and awkward. Ray finally breaks the silence when she asks for the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take you to it”, Ushijima offered. An offer she turned down directly. “No need, just give me directions.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood there silently for a moment looking at her. Her eyes, though covered by her glasses, could be seen crystal clear. She looked at him; emptiness, darkness. He told her the directions and she left without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki noticed the weird tension between them. “Hey Ushijima-san, if you don’t mind me asking, did you and Adachi-san have a fight? She seems mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>So he has noticed it too. She really must hate me,</em> Ushijima thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know”, that’s all he said. It’s all he <em>could </em>say. Their “relationship” was complicated, even if he could call it that. He didn’t know where they exactly stood.</p><p> </p><p>Awkward silence took over again. Lately it has been the only thing present.</p><p> </p><p>Ray returned, they worked, a few words were exchanged only for sake of the project, and repeat. Ushijima tried to speak a couple of times, opened his mouth but nothing came out, nothing good enough to attract her attention. He felt envious of the way Goshiki could so freely talk to her or the way she smiled at his small talk, he wished that would be him.</p><p> </p><p>His group members left and he sighed as he closed the door behind him. They had quite a lot of work but things would be going well if they continued to work at this pace. They decided to meet next week at the library again. It would be more comfortable than at his house, well for Ray.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima took his laptop and notebooks upstairs. He decided to finish the rest of his work and watch a movie on the computer to pass time. There was a movie named “Parasite” he had wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>As he finished the work, placed everything in place, he got himself a snack, and opened his computer. The screen opened to a Facebook account, “Adachi Yuki”. He remembered his “research” on his important matter. He scoffed for his childish behavior. He was going to close the page but then he noticed the image it was on. A picture of Adachi Yuki with a young boy holding a medal. The boy looked exactly like...Akagi Ray.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He zoomed in the image and it indeed was him. <em>That bastard.</em></p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but scroll further; there could be more pictures of him. But, why was Akagi with Adachi’s mother?</p><p> </p><p>He found one more photo of Akagi, the rest were of Adachi. Unless... it wasn’t Akagi. He looked through the comments to confirm the suspicion. There could be no way. No way that Akagi was actually...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘So proud of Ray, can’t wait to see her next match.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You have such a talented little one Yuki-chan.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stared at his screen non-stop, his eyes fully opened in surprise. He felt a million things flash in his head, it was the type of flashes that scientists classified as the flashes of memory humans get on their deathbed. He felt his blood travel to his head. The world was spinning faster, he could feel it orbit.</p><p> </p><p><em>So it’s true. </em>Those three words, the realization, brought him back to his senses. The once shocked face changed rapidly to a mischievous smirk. He had finally gotten her. The dirt he needed to find was found.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and rolled his head back in the chair. Opening his eyes to face the ceiling and had to form a plan.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima had started to develop some feelings for Adachi Ray but now whenever her image popped up in his head, he felt nothing but utter disgust. It was fascinating how quickly his feelings faded when the truth was out. Akagi Ray was in fact Adachi Ray.</p><p> </p><p>It was simple; he was going to black mail him—no<span>—</span>her. He would use her to his advantage, whether he wanted to kick her off the team or keep her around as his pet. She <em>was </em>going to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>But, not now he was going to keep up the act, just like she had and once they finish their group presentation the fun would begin. But, he also needed to actually witness her in the act, she needs to be caught. He was going to go undercover.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey Ushijima-san”, Ray waved to him. Dressed in her regular uniform, she happily skipped to him. Her eyes flamed forest green today. He loved the way her eyes shined different colors in the light. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Adachi-kun”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t believe we actually won first place!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We had a good topic.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I deserve a kiss”, she formed her lips into a kiss slowly approaching his, eyes closed. He held her by her shoulders, trying to stop her, confused by her actions.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Is this because we got first place?” He asked, confused.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That but also the fact that I was able to pass you as top four wing spiker and the new captain of Shiratorizawa”, she placed her hands on her waist, shoulders raised proudly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Top four? Captain?” He started to back away from her, falling to the ground, now crawling away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well you remember how they handed me the certificate for my fantastic skills as a wing spiker and how everyone voted to change captains to me.” S<span>he started to walk forward to him, looking him in the eye as her index caressed his chin.</span> She looked different; her face was completely transformed now she looked like her male self. He was frightened, sweat rolling down his forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But...but that’s not like you. You wouldn’t do this to me. You know who I am.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I do and I don’t care”, she laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been nearly two weeks since he woke up the next day when he found out the truth, drenched in sweat. Nothing like this had ever happened to him in the past. He had continued to pretend like he didn’t know; he hated Akagi but befriended Adachi though she hated him. It made sense to him now, the reason behind her hatred.</p><p> </p><p>But there she stood as his fellow team member on the field, smiling at her teammates, celebrating their victory against Aoba Johsai. They had won 2-1.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around seeing his teammates gathered, the field in the back, and a small audience watching from above, celebrating Shiratorizawa’s win. His head turned back and forth and suddenly his feet moved by themselves, they left for the bathroom. He splashed water in his face and looked at himself in the mirror. <em>Get it together Ushijima, you’re not a little kid. </em>He took deep breaths, eyeing his chest move in an aggressive manner.</p><p> </p><p>He slapped himself in the face and his senses returned. He shook his body before he left and returned to his team ignoring his unusual self that was present previously.</p><p> </p><p>He had no recollection of him playing the game or their victory. What had happened? He sat on one of the benches and sat his face on his palms. He breathed calmly in and out trying to remember the event, anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou had noticed how Ushijima was acting differently, he played well like always but he felt distant as if he was there physically but not emotionally. He hadn’t even tried to bring out his best, he played normally, as if it were a practice match. Had he forgotten that they were playing for the Miyagi Prefectural Qualifiers? They had played against a couple of weak schools like Araigawa or Shirato but Aoba Johsai was a powerful school, everyone knew it, especially Ushijima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey what’s wrong?” Tendou called him.</p><p> </p><p>“..nothing, just tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay buddy”, he patted his back, “Let’s go home. We have practice for upcoming matches”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, he simply said and they went back to the school gym.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou could see the visible difference in Ushijima; he dragged his feet, hung his head down, and spoke to no one, even when someone spoke to him he didn’t pay attention.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou asked the coach to sit him out this practice so he could regain himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima changed into a tracksuit and patiently watched his teammates practice, it was quite relaxing having to relax for once and not overwork his body.</p><p> </p><p>After practice was over, it was Ushijima’s and Akagi’s turn to clean. They waited for everyone to get changed and leave so they could clean in peace. They finished quickly since their practice was short today due to the exhaustion from the previous match, but they had to work hard to qualify for nationals.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima-san, I’m done and you?” Akagi asked, having cleaned the floor. She let Ushijima do the easy stuff since he wasn’t feeling well. He simply nodded. They parted ways shortly, until Ushijima realized he had forgotten his uniform in the changing room.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly he made his way back. As he slowly opened the door he saw someone changing, Akagi. Akagi! He piqued carefully to see if he was really a she. She lifted her uniform from her upper body and it revealed a large bandage wrapped around her body. Her back wasn’t as broad as it seemed in uniform. She had pale smooth skin and a couple of moles on the back of her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He had gotten her. And there his memories of the match earlier came back. It felt like the puzzle piece that he was longing for finally was found.</p><p> </p><p>When he saw her beginning to remove her bandage revealing her chest, he immediately looked away and left. He wasn’t a pervert or a creep, he just needed some sort of evidence to back up his theory, making sure he wasn’t being delusional, and he had finally gotten it, after two weeks of mental torture.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to put his plan in motion; he’d wait until next week when they would present the project. Luckily they had already wrapped up the work and just needed to doubt check the final draft and they were done. This meant he wouldn’t face female her until they’d present which was ideal because he had already gotten used to male her.</p><p> </p><p>He walked home and replayed the scene thousands of times in his head. He couldn’t believe he saw him turn into her in the span of a few seconds. He blushed at nearly haven seen her bare body, the girl he thought he had feelings for. But, the flushed face soon turned pale when he realized it was his enemy he was thinking of.</p><p> </p><p>He just had to make it past one more week, one more week, and the fun would begin, for him at least.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You guys ready?” Adachi eyed the two boys waiting for a response and they nodded. Reassured with the answer she nodded back, took a deep breath, and looked through her flash cards one last time. She skimmed them one last time, remembering to present the way she had practiced by herself in the front of the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay next group you’re up”, a teacher announced. The trio made their way to the auditorium where the presentations were held.</p><p> </p><p>They set up their presentation on the projector and prepared themselves. The trio group who posed as their judges were strangers to her, she knew none of them. It was better though, this way she didn’t have to be as nervous as she would be with a crowd of people she knew.</p><p> </p><p>The three judges were made of two brunette girls and a short blonde male. Each held a clipboard and pen in hand, prepared to make notes and quietly and patiently waited for the group to start.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone, I’m Adachi, that’s Ushijima, and Goshiki. We chose to talk about criminal psychology more specifically if criminals have a different mindset from non-criminals that can justify their reasoning for committing crimes...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“As you can see we come to the conclusion that no – criminals actions can’t be justified as a different mindset but more to the trauma or past experiences that have affected their lifestyle pushing them to commit crimes”, Goshiki concluded the answer of the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for listening”, and Ushijima ended the presentation.</p><p> </p><p>The three bowed and the judges clapped.</p><p> </p><p>They left the room relieved. They had finally finished their project. They were judges earlier to Yamagata’s group and since they finished their presentation they were free to leave.</p><p> </p><p>The trio walked outside the gate and Ushijima and Ray parted ways with Goshiki as they lived in different directions. Ray and Ushijima walked silently, like always, side by side but far apart.</p><p> </p><p> “Hey Adachi-chan”, Ushijima called her and she turned her head, wind blowing in their face. “There’s something we need to talk about.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and the cats out of the bag</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushijima doesn't reveal that he knows her secret yet. He has something else planned up his sleeve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah?” Her body shivered from the sudden change in weather, the wind made it colder. It felt like the storm before the rain.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind”, he shook off. “You’ll find out tomorrow”, he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of her house waiting to enter safely and left. The way he followed her quietly, eyeing her actions, sent shivers down her spine. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Heavy noises of balls being slammed and sneakers squeaking filled Shiratorizawa’s gym. It was a Wednesday afternoon and practice was ongoing. Shiratorizawa had an upcoming match with Araigawa, a school they had never heard of. The coaches were draining their bodies the way they worked hard for success. Though Ray’s body hated the soreness, Ray herself loved it as it boosted her abilities. Practice had been busting her ass having to manage it with homework but she worked hard to keep a balance. Even her parents who were rarely home had noticed the way their daughter becamewiser and stronger as days passed.</p><p> </p><p>Feew! Coach Washijō whistled and motioned a pause with his hands. They gathered around him as usual, waiting for general feedback. It was a daily routine; who did what right and who had areas to improve in. With coach Washijō it was hard to be excellent, there were always things you needed to improve and no one despised it because everyone was there to work until their bodies gave out and at this age that was something hard to achieve.</p><p> </p><p>“...so I believe I have cleared everything. If there are any questions please ask them now”, he paused waiting for any voices, nothing, silence. “Okay, seeing as there is none, please get ready and today’s duo please clean up well.”</p><p> </p><p>In today’s schedule it was written to be Semi and Akagi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Semi”, Ushijima pulled Semi aside, “Mind switching shifts with me. Can I do it today? I’ve got important plans on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure man”, Semi patted his back and left.</p><p> </p><p>Once no more walking was heard, Akagi and Ushijima began to clean up. “Ushijima-san, what are you doing here? I thought it was Semi today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh he asked to switch with me because he had plans”, he lied, convincing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh alright, well I’ll get the balls and you remove the net. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods and gets to work. Once they finish, Ushijima begins to pick up any trash or miss fit objects he sees.</p><p> </p><p>“We are done, you’re free to go. I’ll lock behind, there’s something I gotta do”, she lies hoping to get him to leave so she could change from her gross sweaty clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”, Ushijima pretends to leave, hiding, waiting for her to get changed. He waits a couple minutes and quickly walks in the changing room, clapping.</p><p> </p><p>Ray, scared, covers her bandaged body with a shirt as he enters.</p><p> </p><p>“U-ushijima-san? W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw Ray-chan, I just had to congratulate you on a job well done. You fooled us all”, he continues clapping, smirking, as he walks closer and closer to her half naked body.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you t-trying to say?”</p><p> </p><p>He pouts, “Aw come on, don’t pull that nice act with me. I know your true colors”.</p><p> </p><p>Ray admits defeat, she drops the shirt that once covered her bandages chest, and stretches her body. “Fine, you’ve got me, what now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who would have thought the young sweet Adachi Ray would be a cunning lying bastard?” He gritted his teeth, giving her a death stare, standing across from her.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she supported her back on the lockers. “So what? You act like you’re the shit but doesn’t seem like you are going to do anything about it. Instead you stand here in front of a half-naked girl, you’re such a pervert”, she teased him. She released her hair from her hair tie and hair clips. She continued to get undressed; removing her bandages from her chest, not caring for his presence. But, his eyes did not part hers, not once did he glare at her clothed breasts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts walking towards her, caging her, she has nowhere to run. He puts his right arm on top of the lockers, limiting the free area she had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“You see”, he grabs her chin lifting it up, “I’m going to make you my bitch”. And she scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“And what if I refuse?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a question.” He grabs his phone, beginning to dial coach Saitō’s number. “Ushijima-kun, is that?” Saitō answers on the other line.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes sir, good afternoon”, he greets him politely, his whole personality changed in such a short span. “There is something I’d like to tell you about Akagi , it’s quite concerning.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn’t going to back off, she quickly grabbed his arm and admitted defeat, trying to get him to stop his scheme getting her off the team. It was the last thing she wanted. She wasn't prepared for the consequences that awaited her if the team found out, but she was ready to do whatever Ushijima wanted as long as it meant she was still on the team, she didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>“It was that he needs some help with taking care of his fingers and I’d thought you were the perfect person to go to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course, I’ll settle it next time in practice, thank you for letting me know. Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye sir”, he ended the call grinning, his face not clearly visible as the light shined behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“You prick, you piece of shit, asshole, mother-” She began swearing in rage and he shushed her using his index finger, his finger was large enough to nearly fully cover her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah we get it. Can’t wait to use you my little slave”, he pecked her head mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“You know if you’re going to be so two-faced at least make one of them pretty”, she hissed. He laughed at her and left the changing room as she crumbled on the floor strangling her bandages in her fist. She began yelling in extensive anger and he felt delighted to have finally have her as his pawn.</p><p> </p><p>“You son of bitch, this isn’t over", she growled to the empty room. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ushijima had been oddly nice the past week. He had made such a great threat and yet the only slaving he ever ordered for her to take his cleaning shifts occasionally, make him lunch, or fetch him things he requested. It felt more like being a dog or a servant of a sort, nothing extreme, thankfully her.</p><p> </p><p>Except for that day, nearly exactly two weeks from the day he found out. He asked her that Monday to take his shift.</p><p> </p><p>“Slave”, he called and she knew it was her he was referring to; he’d only called her that when there was no one around. They were alone in the gym as everyone had left, Ushijima had a shift, and she could easily change now that someone knew her secret.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, what?” He wanted something more.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” But, she was confused about where he was leading the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What master is what you should say.”</p><p> </p><p>“In your dreams asshole, but even then you won’t get me to say those words.” He laughed, he seemed to be in good moods lately, awful for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You will take my shift today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um no I won’t, I have an English test tomorrow. Got to study, I’ll do any other shift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad...unless you beg.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinky motherfucker, I’m not doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck then”, he told her in English to fuel her anger and he left whistling. She took a deep breath so she wouldn’t run to attack him. But, too late, she had already run, sprinting at him with a broom in hand. She jumped on top of him, making them both fall, she was on top of him with a broom in hand. She held the broom against his chest progressing to his neck, trying to choke him. All the actions she took had zero thought behind them, she just felt the need to choke him because he deserved it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re one crazy bitch”, he scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut it big foot”, but unexpectedly he overpowered her, now she is on the ground with the broom nearly choking her. But, she smiled, surprising him. <em>Crazy indeed.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re 18 aren’t you Ushi dear? Can’t wait to put you behind bars for assault on a minor.” He understood her smiling features now. He let go, throwing the broom on the ground, and running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Just get it done okay? You’re wasting your time.” He walks away and she gives up.</p><p> </p><p>She rushes to clean up hoping somehow she will make it in time to finish her homework and be able to study with a good nine hour sleep.</p><p> </p><p>That she wasn’t able to do, unfortunately. She arrived home around 6:00 o’clock, did homework and showered by 8:00, cooked for herself, and started studying around 8:45. She was able to study for around two hours and slept around 11:00. She set her alarm early the next morning so she could get some studying done in the morning too. She prepared herself a bento with food and quickly left.</p><p> </p><p>Her English test was second period and she was able to somehow manage keeping herself somehow active and focused to complete it. She made sure to eat the fruits and vegetables she packed with her for brain food.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ray-chan, you good?” Yui asked, noticing the visible dark circles and Ray’s energetic personality toned down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just tired. My body is sore from my after school activity and I lack sleep. I was barely able to sleep, with the amount of times I woke up at night from stress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stress? From the test? Don’t worry you will nail that.” Yui tried to encourage her but how could Ray tell her that she actually was stressed over the fact that she had someone use her to their advantage.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to ignore it as English period started and the teacher began handing out the papers. <em>Good luck to me.</em></p><p> </p><p>And God was on her side because she was able to nail that test but to the cost of her body collapsing. She fainted right after the test and Yui was able to take her home and return to school.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, does anyone know Adachi Ray?” A voice pried in class 2-B, Ushijima looking for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I do”, Yui raised her hand as Ushijima made his way to her seat.  </p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen her, she was supposed to give me lunch today.” He was using her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry but Ray-chan’s home. She fainted from the exhaustion of her after school activities, it had been taking a toll on her, and she had to study later yesterday. Poor thing got no sleep, you could see her dying.”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima felt guilty, he tsk-ed and left. He got an excuse from the school saying he felt ill, which as a student who was known he excelled was easy to convince, and left for her house.</p><p> </p><p>He made a stop to a pharmacy and got multiple pills, not knowing which one exactly she needed. And rang her bell, he fixed his uniform and gripped the plastic bag tightly.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door with a large fluffy blanket over her body and a used tissue in hand. Her nose was clearly blown on; it beamed a cherry red color. Her eyes draped and her liquid eyeliner slightly smudged.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want? Were you so desperately starving for lunch that you came for me to make you some?” Even when ill her attitude appeared.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his hand to show her the medication, “Yeah, yeah, I’ve got you medicine. Have you eaten?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of myself. Don’t need your charity work”, she slammed the door not looking back but his foot got hold of the door and he welcomed himself in.</p><p> </p><p>He caught up to her and touched her forehead, “You have a fever-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me with your filthy hands!” She slapped them away.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here, you little bitch. I don’t like you, but I’m not going to let you suffer when I can do something about it. I’m the one who caused this so shut the fuck up and let me do my job!” It was the first time she had heard him raise his voice, he was always the quiet type.</p><p> </p><p>She said nothing, shrugged, and made her way to her room. She laid in her bed, cuddling herself ignoring his presence, going back to what she was doing before he had disturbed her.</p><p> </p><p>Ray could hear his footsteps around the house, she heard the sound of pans and ruffles.</p><p> </p><p>She had fallen asleep, cornered in her bed like a child, and he had prepared lunch. He made her his mother’s famous porridge and a paracetamol for her fever. He tried to wake her up gently but her being feisty fought against him in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He finally managed to wake her up, forcing her to eat and take her pill. “Hey you have to eat and get better.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why should I listen to you?!” He rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We are playing with Karasuno next week, is this really how you’re going to battle your old friends? Fine by me, guess I’ll shine like always. Can’t wait to crush those little ants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, they are a fantastic team to who you lost to or did your stupid ass forget? I think your pride is hiding it from you so you don’t start crying when you face them again”, she chuckled. He simply left her, she knew she had won.</p><p> </p><p>He watched behind himself and left her house. He left a note telling her to call him if anything was needed to which she burned with a lighter without reading the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bastard makes me be his servant and then acts like a gentleman, like he cares, as if. Fuck off. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t hear from her until two days later when she returned back to school, she had missed practice the day she got sick and used the time for her to recover.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see my note?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope burned”, to which he ‘tsk’-ed to. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima tried to lay off tasks that would affect her negatively so they could avoid the other day. He requested things like lunches usually on the daily or made her be the ball boy when he practiced spikes. It was a calm week for them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Guys!” Ray yelled at Karasuno as she had escaped her current team to meet them. She was dressed like male her but the old team members already knew who she was. They had a few new members she didn’t recognize.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyy!” Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled simultaneously, running to return her hug. They squeezed the life out of each other, gasping for air. She tried to hug Yamaguchi and Tsukishima but only Yagamuchi returned the hug which made her laugh. Tsukishima hadn’t changed at all; cold as ice. She met Kageyama next who was a bit shy but warmed up shortly. Kageyama was accompanied by a short orange head boy with the biggest smile she had seen.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Adachi- I mean Akagi Ray. Sorry the boys told me. I’m Hinata Shoyo”, he jumped, high, reminded her of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you’re the little shrimp the boys told me about. Man he jumps just like me and I don’t mind Hinata-kun.” She jumped to match his height and he watched in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Man she’s super cool.” “Wow he’s so cute.” The two spoke at the same time, Ray giggling and Hinata blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait to play against you Hinata-kun”, she ruffled his fluffy hair.</p><p> </p><p>“We will beat you Akagi-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that, little shrimp.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ushijimas a little shit and hinata is best boy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. My Dear Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiratorizawa vs. Karasuno</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There it was, the moment she has been waiting for. They stood in their respective field side and waited for the whistle. Feew! They bow to their opponents and quickly get in position.  Yamagata in the server position who’d switched with Kawanishi when he had to be in the attack line, Ōhira in the middle of the defense line, and Ray on the other corner. In the front right, on the right was Goshiki who would occasionally switch with Tendou, in the middle Shirabu, and on the left corner Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karasuno was to serve first. Ray noticed they had placed the little shrimp in the front line with Kageyama, they must have something planned. She knew because she used to be like that with Kageyama once too. With Hinata’s ability to jump high, she wondered what they had crafted together. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita had the privilege to be the server. Ray knew Kinoshita had been working hard with Asahi last year to improve his serves, to be like Asahi’s, an ace spike. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray warned the team about it. Kinoshita aimed for Ōhira, but as the ball came, Ray quickly switched with him. She was used to their techniques and skills so it was easy for her to defend and plan. But, first she would have to see how the team would play, what tricks they had up their sleeves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Show me your best, I’m ready. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she caught the ball perfectly for Shirabu, she smirked and Kageyama shook his head in a smile, she hadn’t changed, still had the eager spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu, body pointing to Ushijima, prepares the ball and Ushijima jumps. But, he back sets to Goshiki who surprised the team and audience with his spike. They hadn’t expected for them to not use Ushijima, their golden player.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though many were fooled, Nishinoya was still able to somehow receive the ball with a single arm. The toss managed to keep the ball in the air but was coming back to Shiratorizawa’s side; it was going to be out. Kageyama makes a run for it, setting it to Hinata. Ray’s eyes moved back and forth observing their moves. “Block orange head”, she yelled to her teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki was able to put a stop to the ball, barely. “Yeahhh”, Ray yelled and chest-fived Goshiki. The aftermath led to an ache from her breasts to which she was able to hide from her team with a fake smile, but Tsukishima noticed and started laughing from the other side of the net. She flipped him and laughed with him. Her current team saw her interaction and wondered what they had missed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here!” Hinata yelled and quickly he slammed the ball in between Yamagata and Ōhira leaving them surprised. It was like the spikes she used to do with Kageyama but faster. “Wow”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shrimpyyyy”, she shrieked at him, “that was awesome. Damn Kageyama I’m jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He was almost exceptional”, she tells Ushijima and that seems to hit a nerve. He thought she was comparing his skills with Hinata’s, telling him that Hinata could, with a few more years of training, beat him. Maybe. It was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Akagi! Now’s not the time to compliment them and have fun”, Tendou scolded from the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, the game was 17-15 for Karasuno. Even if she liked them as friends, on the court right now they were her enemies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry”, she yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima’s turn to serve, he’d be able to score a few points with that killer serve. She was sure of it. And he did, one point, until Ennoshita caught the second serve and passed it so smoothly to Kageyama that he was able to aid Hinata to create a nearly perfect spike. She clenched her teeth in a smile of envy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when it hit her. It was the quick spike technique she worked hard with Kageyama to perfect, but never could. She wasn’t fast enough. Ray could jump, high, but so could Hinata. With Hinata on their team, paired with Kageyama, it seemed like they had found a better replacement for her. As if her leaving had had no impact on them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next few points were won by Karasuno, Ray’s fault. Her emotions had taken over. Her world started to zoom away from reality and turn shades of gray. She felt as if she was haunted. Washijō noticed her sudden change and sat her out to calm herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know why, why the game she was awaiting for, the game she made her body sore for, wasn’t going as planned. She sat on the bench and her face fell on her palms. She breathed in and grabbed a towel to yell in, covering any noise coming out of her mouth, although with the cheers and noises of the plays no one would hear her screams even without the towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach Saitō scooted over to her and patted her back, “It’s okay. They were your old team, your feelings are mixed, I get it. Rest a bit, let the first set end and we will put you back in the second set, okay?” He was wrong, that wasn’t the reason she broke down. But, she couldn’t do anything but nod.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She put her jersey jacket on so she wouldn’t catch a cold. She observed the match for a while, but got bored, her attention was elsewhere. She looked around the crowd, seeing who was there and who wasn’t, and her eyes laid on three particular people that at her sight gave her immediate serotonin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray left her bench and walked up the stairs to the crowd seats. “Hey”, she waved at the three boys. “Heyyy”, they stretched the y and went in for a hug. She gladly took their hug, their scent filling her nostrils, a mix of musky vanilla and mint, and she felt as if the world was coming back in place, but not quite.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you guys been?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, college you know”, Sugawara spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Asahi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not well, as you can see.” She gave in sitting in the seat, letting her head fall in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi motioned with his head for Sugawara and Asahi to give him some privacy with her and they nodded moving away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey”, Daichi sat down and he caressed her head. “It’s okay, I’m here; let’s talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, okay? I honestly don’t know. I met the team, I was confident, I was happy, now...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your feelings are conflicted because you’re playing against your old team, your friends. And though you may not admit it, you might be jealous of the new team’s formation and how well they are playing without you. I know this because I understand. I’m proud, don’t get me wrong, but I miss the guys so much and seeing them so well without us is making me jealous. Look at Hinata, how joyous he is despite losing a point or failing; he’s a real inspiration honestly. He is gifted with skills too, ah youth. Now if you don’t go back in there and play well, I’ll come beat your ass young lady, you hear me?” They witnessed the game play and Daichi lectured her. She let you a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a whistle, the game had ended, a win for Karasuno. They had won 25-22.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray hugged Daichi for the help and as they parted from the hug, he had released her hair from the tie. Her beautiful brunette locks fell to her shoulders and she looked at him confused why he had done this. He cupped her cheek, his thumb softly petting her skin, and he kissed her. She could feel his lips softly brushing against hers. She stood there frozen at first, didn’t know what to do, but her body moved shortly, she returned the kiss. Sugawara and Asahi witnessed the kiss blushing joyfully for the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But, there was another spectator witnessing the whole scene. Ushijima, who had gathered on the bench with his team, happened to be drinking water as he lifted his water bottle to pour water in his mouth and his eyes caught the kiss. He slightly choked on the water and then angrily squeezed the bottle. His eyes flamed red in rage; he didn’t know why he felt angry, so angry he could choke the life out of Daichi. But, at that moment he knew he was done treating his slave with respect and assigning simple tasks, no need to pity her anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray parted from the kiss, “This is a goodbye kiss. I’ll see you.” “Bye guys”, she waved at the boys and left catching her hair up again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time she returned to the bench with a smile glued on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing our fox is back”, Coach Saitō announced and the team cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I apologize guys. But, this time out actually helped, I came up with a few plans that might work. We will manipulate their decoy”, Ray smiled and the team’s interest piqued as they lent her their eyes, listening closely to her play.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feew! And back on the field they went. This time Ray was smiling at her team. They all had mischievous grins tattooed on their faces. She never once glanced at Karasuno instead she let her eyes roam to the graduates. She raised a fist in the air and Daichi returned it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To victory. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ushijima notices their interaction again and clenches his teeth so roughly others could hear it. He guessed Ray might have dated Daichi or was currently dating him. Either way, it pissed him off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Daichi what’s this bias shit you’re pulling?” Nishinoya screams from the bench and Daichi laughs it off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time Shiratorizawa started the game. Semi was going to serve, he was a pinch server. The way he manipulated the ball was fascinating. Besides his talented serves, Ray had a trick up her sleeves that involved Semi and his skills as setter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Semi served a floater serve and it was aimed between Ennoshita and Narita. The boys looked at each other not knowing who’d receive it. Due to the late decision, Ennoshita caught the ball and passed it to Kageyama a bit too low. Kageyama bent down and passed it to Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled at the sight of the ball, always did. But, his opponents weren’t looking at the shining star. Hinata thought it would be a chance for him to score easily...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...he thought wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shiratorizawa only quickly glanced to see his shot direction but then looked at different Karasuno players straight in the eyes sending shivers down their spines.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tanaka thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And Hinata spiked right in Ray’s hand. His bright proud smile washed away. He had spiked right at an empty spot, how did the players move so swiftly without even looking at him? The decoy was fooled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata pulled the same move again and again, no one looked at him, and still they were able to move according to his spike and catch it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t going to use that move again, just like Ray had planned. Ray signaled to her team that Kageyama would switch hitters with someone else, mostly likely Tsukishima who was in the front line. If not him then Ennoshita.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Again she was correct. Kageyama, who was now in the back line, moved for Nishinoya, who had returned in the field, to catch and he set for Tsukishima.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray smiled as she and Tendou formed a two-man block. Tsukishima was quite tall so his spikes reached a high height. With Ray’s ability to jump high and Tendou’s height it wouldn't be as hard to block. And they did, blocked him completely. Smack down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yess”, she high-fived Tendou.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now that their first trick was executed, trick number two was up. She glanced at Semi and Shirabu and they nodded. Currently Semi was in the front line, he could easily set and Shirabu was in the attack line. They had switched positions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray grabbed the ball, listened to the whistle, bounced it three times, and served. Ray didn’t have any particle special serves. She simply did a jump serve that, luckily for Karasuno, was easy to catch. This time, out of the blue, Kageyama pulled a trick of his own; a setter dump. Yamagata slid the fastest he could to save it but failed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit”, he slapped the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright”, Ray clapped softly, trying to not lose the team spirit to one point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was to their advantage because now that Karasuno was going to serve they were able to execute their trick.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it”, Yamagata yelled. He sends it to the setter, but unexpectedly Semi and Shirabu quickly switch spots. Shirabu returns as setter and tosses the ball to Semi who comes from the right and spikes it faultlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And trick two was done, successfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shiratorizawa was doing well; they were also able to use their last trick from Ray’s plan successfully. They used Ray as a decoy and set it to Goshiki. It had fooled Tsukishima slightly; he was only able to scrape the ball with his fingers since he caught sight of the trick late.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had won the second set and now they were playing the third set.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But now Karasuno had taken control. They had scored three consecutive points and were able to get their fourth. They were currently 24-23 for Shiratorizawa.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita spiked the ball so powerfully that it was able to land on Soekawa but the force overpowered his body and caused him to lose control of the ball. It was about to land outside. Ray moved, sprinted after the ball. She was able to set but it resulted in her hitting her back on a cardboard surface.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushiiii”, she yelled. A straight toss directly coming at him, he jumped, and smack down. Right in front of Hinata’s and Kageyama’s faces, their shocked expression clearly displayed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, the winning point. They cheered and Ray smiled through the pain. Karasuno left disappointed and Ray ran to hug them all. She was so proud of them and at the same time she wanted to cry for them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud and I’m so sorry too”, she started tearing up through her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry”, Yachi hugged her, “It’s not your fault. We aren’t mad at you. Right guys?” She turned from looking at her to the team, looking for approval. Yachi had matured so much.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and gave her a hug. “A part of me still lives with the idea that I’m part of the team and can’t help but cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you are”, Kageyama shyly spoke. “It doesn’t matter if you play with them; you’re still part of Karasuno.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that”, Yamaguchi smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”, she gave them one last hug before sending them off, wiping the tears away. Tsukishima who never showed any sign of affection, ever, went over to her and held her head against his shoulder. He patted her head awkwardly and she looked up at him with glossy eyes. He rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to show that he deep down cared for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The players had already changed and were waiting for her. Luckily with no one in the room it was easy to change. She started drying up her sweat with a towel and caught her hair up again. As she changed her pants, someone forcefully entered the room with heavy steps. She turns around scared to get not exposed by the mysterious figure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s you”, she lets down her guard and starts changing her shirt and bandage. She always carried an extra one when the one she was wearing would get sweaty. She folds her sweaty shirt and grabs a new one. A hand hangs above her again, a large shadow towering over her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a slut, you know that?” His tone was deep and she could tell he was furious.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been called worse by better sweetheart”, she smirked at him and she turned around to face him. He could tell she might be referring to Daichi since she spoke so confidently. “But please, do explain why you came to this conclusion?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her up and down. “Well this for starters”, he was referring to her changing shamelessly in front of him, “Second who in their right mind goes and makes out with others while their team loses a set?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I’m not quite happy about your slutty behavior”, he roughly grabbed her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well”, she said as her hands softly traveled his body to his shoulders, gripped them, and her knee moved to his groin, “I don’t care. So you better speak respectfully to me unless you want to be left sterile.” She fake smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the back of her left leg thigh that was between his legs and lifted it in the air. He did the same with her right leg and they wrapped around his waist. Now her body was towering over his. Their eye contact never broke as she dug her nails into him in irritation to his odd actions. Ushijima didn’t even flinch. Instead he grabbed her back with right hand and moved to the benches in the middle of the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He placed her body down and started kissing her roughly. There was no sign of affection in the kiss, pure anger and hatred. She returned it with the same emotions. It was a kiss of hunger, hunger of tearing each other apart. Not once did they lose eye contact, the only thing breaking it was the occasional blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long. He aggressively bit her lip causing it to bleed a little. She groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed her legs viciously off his body, leaving her panting body still on the bench. “Look at you, such a whore, goes kissing everyone one by one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He starts leaving, “Your next task, my slut, is lunch with my mother. Saturday, 12:30 pm sharp, dress in a dress. Oh and put some makeup on to cover up that hideous face of yours. Text me if you have any </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessary</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he was about to close the door behind, he lastly said, “...my dear girlfriend”. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise that the fun begins here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. His Drug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin meets the mother... as his girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Girlfriend?” His words rang in her head constantly, like a chant. Had he finally gone mad?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After he had left her lying on the bench like a squashed bug, she regained herself and had forgotten about his words for a couple of hours. She was too focused on Karasuno’s volleyball path now that they had lost, still feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once she returned home, it finally hit her. “Saturday? Lunch? Mother? Formal? Girlfriend? What the hell was that bastard thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t hesitate to text him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>You: </b>
  <span>yo idiot wtf were u talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asshole: </b>
  <span>As I said, on Saturday midday, 12:30 pm sharp at my house. You have come before so you know the location. My mom thinks I have a girlfriend so you will play that role and as my slave you cannot refuse. She wants to have a somewhat formal lunch so wear a dress and apply some makeup. Any questions?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>You:</b>
  <span> u r nuts yk that? why me of all ppl?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Asshole:</b>
  <span> As I mentioned, you are my slave and it will count as one of your tasks. It’s a simple one really so don’t be late or I’ll make you do worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray even despised the way he wrote so formally through text. Was he writing a text message or an email?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. He claimed it to not be a hard task but she was going to meet his mother and she had to leave an impression. It didn’t matter if they were dating or rivals, parents were parents.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her pillow and yelled her lungs out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ding! Dong! She rang the bell, at 12:29. The minute he opened the door the clock struck 12:30 sharp, just as instructed. He checked his wrist watch to check the door and smiled at her, “Good, my obedient slave”. She rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray had gotten up early. She showered and shaved her whole body. Why did she do that? She couldn’t answer if you asked, she didn’t know why. Something in her was telling her to do so. Maybe she was a people pleaser.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She applied lotion everywhere so she could smell like vanilla. She wore a long black dress with sleeves and tiny white polka dots, it wasn’t tight and flowed so she could easily be comfortable. Her dress fit perfectly around her curves. She wore black thin tights underneath because it was cold in the winter breeze. She wore light makeup but with pointy cat-eye eyeliner, it didn’t look obnoxious and made her look powerful. She wore a pair of low rise boots and a small black bag to carry her essential items.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed her up and down before letting her inside, analyzing if the outfit got his approval. It did as he nodded in satisfaction. The host himself was wearing a white formal shirt which he had unbuttoned the top button and black pants. She could tell the pants were part of a suit set but he wasn’t wearing the jacket. The clothes seemed to be a bit aged as they were tight on his body. She could clearly see his toned thighs and muscular torso through the fabric. Or maybe his body developed rapidly in a short time through practice. Either way she couldn’t help but admit that he had an amazing muscular body, just her type.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a thick silver watch as an accessory. The very watch he checked to make sure she was on time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finally was able to enter the premises he was kind enough to take her jacket and hang it for her. She removed her shoes and entered the warm home. The environment was friendlier than it was the time she had been over for the project.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, you arrived just on time. You must be the lovely girlfriend Adachi Ray. I am Ushijima Mai, lovely meeting you.” She bowed and so did Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs.Ushijima, pleasure meeting you as well. It’s an honor to have lunch with you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Toshi dear she’s so kind. Please come follow me to the dining hall, I’ll set up for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Mrs.Ushijima please sit down. You did all this job cooking, let us do the setting.” Ray set her off and grabbed Ushijima’s wrist as she led them to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Guide me”, she told him and he nodded. He spoke a few words and she got the hang out of it quickly. She was fast, able to guide herself around, and set everything in the span of a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs.Ushijima watched the duo work together and smiled at herself. Her son was finally able to get a girl who was able to get along with Ushijima without questioning or judging his quiet personality.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs.Ushijima”, Ray called, “Please come to the table, we are finished”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on the table. Each took a different side, Ushijima and Ray sat across each other. Mrs.Ushijima had made all sorts of dishes, from appetizers to meals to dessert, she really had gone all out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Itadakimasu”, the three simultaneously and dug in the food. Ray genuinely enjoyed every single thing his mother had cooked, “You’re an excellent cook Mrs.Ushijima. Could you please give me some of these recipes? I’d love to try them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw thank you. But, I’m sure your mother must know how to cook them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she does, but my parents are doctors and are never home so I cook and clean myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, if you ever feel lonely or hungry please come over, I’m always one call away”, she stroked Ray’s hair and Ray felt the embrace of a mother again, she had truly missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I was wondering, if I may ask, is Mr.Ushijima around?” Ushijima directly lowers his head and starts nervously playing with his fingers, roughly scratching his skin. He always seemed so confident and cocky when they were in private and now he was like a hurt child.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mr.Ushijima isn’t around, he left us for his work.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh I’m so sorry to have asked”, her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it”, her smile reassured Ray. Times like these she really missed her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They ate the rest of their lunch with small talk in between, mainly between Ray and Mrs.Ushijima. Once they had eaten dessert and Ray had helped clean up, Ushijima dragged her up the stairs to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She yelled at him in a whisper. “What about your mother, we can’t leave her alone.” She was trying to resist his strong grip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it”, he simply said as he closed his door and she sat on his desk chair. He sat on his bed, took a deep breath, and looked at her. Her gaze was elsewhere, she was observing his room décor. It was very...basic. White walls, wooden desk, wooden closet, a king size bed, and a couple of other furniture. He didn’t have any personalized décor, he didn’t bother trying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she hears music play, ‘I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME’. Who would have known Ushijima would play foreign songs?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him to see what he’d do next and what he did do was get undressed. In the speed of light she turned her head away, her face flushed from the shyness. He was at home but at least he could patiently wait until Ray left. He removed his watch, placing it on his bedside drawer and his pants next to wear a pair of comfortable gray sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, he had grabbed her chin, turning her sight to him, smirking. “And lock the fire escapes I'll break your pretty face”, he sang to her, looking into her eyes as he was unbuttoning his white shirt. At that angle she was able to see his chiseled abs. She gulped, closed her legs tightly, and returned her eyes on his. He smirked at her reaction. He rose from the crouched position and removed the shirt completely, throwing it on top of his bed. Now she was able to see his whole upper body perfectly clear, but she didn’t. She challenged him to a staring contest. She had only glanced at his body at first.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to seem vulnerable to his half naked body. She wasn’t going to fall to his trick.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finally stopped exposing his charade and laid on his bed. He crossed his arms behind his bed and looked at the ceiling as he let the song finish. He seemed relaxed while Ray was uncomfortable sitting on the chair, she felt like she didn’t fit in the environment he had created.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you something, something private?” He suddenly asked, his gaze not leaving the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, your secrets are always safe with me...it’s not like I listen when you tell me”, and that’s when he finally turned his head to look at her. Ray couldn’t tell what reaction he had because of the way his facial features never changed. He had a stone-like face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And leave you here all alone? I wouldn’t dare.” She said sarcastically and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in defeat. She stood up from the chair and his body rose in reaction. She turned her chair around and sat on it. Her legs spread against it and her arms resting on its back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was quick to raise from the bed to see what she was doing. “Calm down, I told you I’m not leaving you. You act as if your mommy is going to leave you.” He laid again, sad this time, she could tell. His trauma from his father’s absence was triggered by her words. She noticed but she didn’t want to apologize, not to him. He was making her his slave, he didn’t deserve the kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, actually, if you’re not going to say anything means you don’t need me anymore, so I’ll be leaving.” She stood and started fixing her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit”, he commanded. She didn’t. She walked to him in the bed and stared down angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, she smiled and he raised a brow. “I figure out what could make me hate you less and it could totally look good on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A casket, you lying on a casket. I mean you already are in position, just need the casket now. And don’t worry I’ll happily take care of your mother. Honestly, don’t know how you turned out to be like this.” She stretched her arms and started walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly got up and closed the door with his arm above her head. She turned to look at him. “Open it”, she threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She got on her toes. “If you don’t, I’ll be the reason you will be in that casket”, she whispered in his ear and turned her head in a semi smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let go defeated, “Do me a favor when you leave today, go straight to hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting for you there”, she spoke loudly as she waved joyfully. He slammed his door on her face and scoffed. “Crazy bitch”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima was one of the quietest people one will meet and yet with her he was like a wild wolf. Something about her drove in mad, she was toxic for him and yet he couldn’t help but play with her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray went down the stairs and met his lovely mother one last time. Surprisingly, she left his house whistling. He heard her tune from his window. He opened to see the source of the sound only to see his little toy. He opened his phone to text her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ding! She grabbed her phone to see a message from ‘Asshole’ “Shut up”. She turned to see his house and there he stood on the window looking at her. His intimidating face she so hated. She flipped him smiling and continued to whistle, skipping home.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly every day when they had lunch, just before Ray could go downstairs to get lunch, Ushijima would pull her into the science lab that was usually vacant to give him lunch. Yui was suspicious of Ray’s behavior lately and asked her what she was doing sneaking around. But, Ray guaranteed her she did extra credit work in the science lab for a few minutes. She had introduced her to Goshiki and they seemed to be getting along well. He would be able to distract Yui while Ray takes care of her business with Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She slides the door to the science lab and sees him waiting, sitting on a chair by the window. The same position every time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here”, she hands him the bento box and leaves but he grabs her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh”, he shakes his head and makes her sit with him. He always wanted her to wait for him to finish eating and then leave. He didn’t enjoy eating alone; he’d always rate her dish too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “So?” She asks, curious to what he’d say today. She had made him little onigiri with salmon, a few squid shaped sausages, a few baby veggies, and sliced fruits. He eats a bit of everything and nods in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, happy with her answer and unintentionally watched him eat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you stop looking at me? It’s making me uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I was intentionally looking at your ugly face, you’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure”, he laughed. He looked quite charming, smiling as the sun shined on his clear skin. “You’re lucky you’re a good cook or else I would have forced you to do something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, right now I don’t know if I want to kiss you or punch you dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I pick?” He asked, wiping his lips with a tissue. He had finished everything she had prepared and left no crumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think you have such privilege?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well as your master, I think I do”, he answered, cocky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed and stood up to leave. He gripped her body, his hands around her waist and he kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You. Are the worst. Bastard. I’ve ever. Met”, she said in between kisses, she tried to part away but he wouldn’t let her escape.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah”, he held her head as he continued to hungrily kiss him, he’d been fed but wanted more. This was his dessert – his drug. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a surprise in the next chap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Delusional Bastard (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yui wants to watch the boys practice which is out of character, Ray is set to find out her true intentions. Meanwhile Tendou thinks that Ushijima and Ray seem to be getting along better, but is that really the case?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Ray”, Yui called her as Ray was walking out the school doors with her. She had to walk Yui and sneak out to get changed for practice. “You want to watch the boys practice today?” Ray stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting so weirdly. Well, Soekawa always bragged about the team while we worked on the project and Goshiki invited me the other day. He said as long as I watched in a corner quietly I wouldn’t bother them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you sure you want to do that?” She was desperate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s the worst thing that could happen?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could find out, Ushijima could tell you, Ushijima would blackmail me that he will tell you, you will hate me, etcetera.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could think of a thousand negative outcomes of this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you know I won’t be able to come because I have to leave for my activity. So you’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a field full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweaty smelling</span>
  </em>
  <span> boys”, she tried to spook her. Most girls would find it gross but not Yui. “I don’t mind”, she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine”, Ray gave up, “I’ll walk you there and then leave”. Yui nodded and they made their way to the gym, the noisy full gym. Where Ray was supposed to be right now, she was late.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the gym quietly, greeting the coaches, and Yui walked to the upper bench.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone seen Akagi?” Coach Saitō asked as he was taking attendance. Ushijima noticed Ray, dressed as a female. Her eyes met his. She looked around to see if someone was looking at her and she pleaded for him to cover for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming. He told me to tell you that his teacher wanted to see him after class and would try his best to make it to practice the earliest he can”, he granted her wish. She nodded extensively, grateful, and went rapidly to get change.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She ran back, changed, panting, and apologized about the tardiness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shockingly Ushijima was acting kinder, she felt that he had something horrible planned and that was why he was being nicer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey have you noticed how Ushijima and Akagi have been friendlier these days?” Tendou asked the thirsty Semi who was chugging down water like there was no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not?” Semi spoke with pants in between and his body relaxed from the consumption of water.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious”, he spoke as he dried his sweaty face. And just as he spoke a fight breaks between the duo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious right now?” Ray yelled at Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was clearly your fault. If you would have measured your time correctly you could have succeeded.” He spoke calmly, always so calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to have you blame me, it was your timing that was off. I grazed the ball at least, you completely failed to touch it.” She smirked because she knew she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree”, he simply said and it pissed her off more because he knew he was wrong yet would never accept defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously can’t work with you, you know what-” She was going to go all out on him but coach Washijō stopped them. “Enough! Both of you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying?” Semi asks Tendou who was clearly shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not the place to work, if you want to fight go ahead outside. Punch, yell, kill each other for all I care but never in my field. Not when I’m around. A team can’t work if the players don’t work well together. We are a team, we flow together, we connect with each other. This isn’t a damn zoo!” He scolded them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone please get dressed, time's over. Whoever is scheduled to clean is dismissed, Ushijima and Akagi will do it instead”, he informed the others. “Ushijima I’m done with you, go get changed and wait for Akagi to clean with you. Akagi you stay, let’s have a chat.” She gulped, she was scared of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned for them to sit on the bench and watched as others moved around. “I was young once too, you know. I was a player, I fought but never on the field. The field is a sacred place for us volleyball players, we value it. And I hope you do too”, he waited for a response. She nods. “Good, then show it. This is the second time I’ve caught you fighting with others. First Tendou, now Ushijima. I’m sorry to say, it pains because you’re a talented boy, but if this happens again I will have no choice but to kick you out. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She widened her eyes and lowered her head, she nodded. There wasn’t anything she could do. It made her mad because she was the only one he was lecturing when Ushijima was at fault as well. But, as a grown-up she decided to move on... only until the team was out so she could yell at Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And they did. She felt mad that Yui had to witness this scene too. What luck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walks–stomps to the locker room with heavy steps. He could feel her coming, furious. He had removed his shirt and was wiping his sweat away temporarily with a towel. His gaze directed to his open locker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She locks the door behind her and he turns his head confused to why.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stomping to him, he doesn’t move an inch. He observes her next move. She stands on top of the bench, giving herself height.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You motherfucker, you have no idea how mad I am”, she looked down at him, this time being the one to cage him. “Because of you I almost got kicked out. My volleyball journey could have ended here because of a stupid fight. A fight that you would refuse to admit defeat to like a stupid child. You asshole, I hate your guts.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not wrong.” Tick! She felt something switch in her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Now it’s time you be my slave. Have you ever been physical with any one Ushi dear?” She used her left hand to caress his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” He stutters in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, are you a virgin?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gulps in response. “Aw, you’re a virgin”, she smirks. “Let’s change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She uses her free right palm to smack the locker close, goosebumps forming on his skin. Ray grabs a fist his hair and pulls his face up. “Who would have thought the popular captain giant would be so innocent? You act so wild with me and yet now you’ve lost all your confidence. Aww”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She kisses him, sloppy kisses. She had no desire to make the kiss any sensual. This was a play of revenge and he let her. She smirked against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove your clothes”, she orders. This was a play of revenge, yes but she wasn’t actually going to take his virginity. She wasn’t so cruel. She just wanted to frighten him, a warning. But, shockingly he removed his clothes. He was left with only his underwear on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you thought I was actually willingly to fuck you”, she starts laughing. “You’re one delusional bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She jumps off the bench and walks to her locker to get changed. She removed her shirt and shorts, left bare with only her undergarments.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over, still only dressed in his underwear. “What are you doing?” She asks puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What you started”, he seized her body and laid it on the bench. She laid, suddenly quite embarrassed, and his body towering over hers. He placed one hand next to her head and another moved around her body. His cold touch made her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s the quiet one now”, his voice so cold.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She inhaled deeply. “Bitch please”, she slightly stood up, her body depended on her elbows, “Are you sure about this? Because if you are then I’ll take control. You know how much I love power and making your crumble in front of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and try”, he challenged. That’s all she needed, really.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand”, she ordered, “Now lay on the bench like I was”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it for God’s sake”, she raised her voice. “Now if you follow me, you will have the time of your life. But, beware I don’t like you, I hate you to be precise so I’ll be rough and I don’t expect you to show any kindness either, you hear me? If I wanted a lovely-dovey time I would just hit up Daichi right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her tied hair, “Don’t speak of other’s name when you’re with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She joyfully smirked, “Oh are you the jealous type? Well then let me just say, if you’re going to compete with Daichi, I wish you the best of luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He growled and gripped her neck instead, choking her. But, she showed no sign of struggle or pain, her smirk tattooed on her face. “That’s the spirit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed her body over his as she continued to kiss him, messing up his hair with her fingers at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to lower herself, leveling her head with his boxers, not kissing her way down because she didn’t want to give Ushijima an affection.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slightly stretched Ushijima’s underwear, asking for permission to continue. She still wanted his consent because she felt bad for losing his virginity in a gym locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply nodded and she shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no going back now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ray tugged down his boxer, he lifted his hips to help her, and threw them on the floor next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she made eye contact with his cock. Not even erect and still lengthy. But she didn’t make a face, why give him any satisfaction? Especially since she knew he’d probably bring it up constantly the reaction she had when she saw how big he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held it in her hands, giving it a few good strokes before placing it in her mouth. She lapped her tongue from the base to the tip. Giving his trip a few good licks and then bobbing her head down his length with her hand stroking the base, covering the length she couldn’t cover with her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she continued, she could hear him fight his moaned, groaning instead. His head falling back and he clenched his fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned against his dick as she was entertained by his reactions. “Enjoying yourself there Ushi-boy?” She continued to stroke his dick while waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut</span>
  <em>
    <span> the fuck up</span>
  </em>
  <span> and continue sucking”, he groaned, how cheeky he had become.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, who are you to give me orders?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it”, he breathed out and she scoffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she continued her work and shortly he came into her mouth. She continued to suck his cock as he came, trying to get him to ride his high while he still could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his cum in her mouth and ran to the sink to spit it out. Washing her mouth over with water and he continued to pant in the meanwhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned to him, unclasping her bra and removing her underwear on the way to the bench, throwing them on the floor next to the other pile of clothing. His eyes widened when he saw her naked body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you've never seen a woman’s body before? And don’t tell me no, because I know how hormonal high school boys are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not live”, he reasons his reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand, place your back on the wall. You will need it for support”, she guides him, him doing exactly as told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good”, she praised him, hovering her body on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still not believing his eyes, he watched her get comfortable on top of his body, not touching her whatsoever. His cock started to get hard just at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at his inexperienced reactions. “Ushijima, I’ll be honest with you. Whatever you’re doing right now; acting like a twelve year old, it’s a big turnoff. Don’t be afraid, just touch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He convinced himself that as long as she gave him permission it was alright to explore, just how he’s always wanted to. He slid his hands on the side of her body, looking carefully at the beautiful female anatomy. It wasn’t even her breasts that fascinated him. It was her belly or beautiful thighs. How firm and well shaped they were due to volleyball. He moved his hands to them, touching them softly up and down, creating goosebumps on her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She enjoyed how he was acting now. He didn’t look like a thirsty horny boy, instead he admired her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful”, Ushijima whispered and her face flushed, she tried to hide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I continue or would you like to continue doing whatever you’re doing?” She asked him and he slowly looked up to her. Now she was the horny teenager trying to control her hormones because the way he looked at her was driving her nuts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may continue”, he allowed her and stood to position her entrance over his dick. “Wait, what about protection?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry”, she guaranteed him, “I’m on birth control”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tsk-ed, “You really are slutty huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lightly slapped his face, “Don’t slut shame a woman for taking birth control. I do it because I’m an athlete. As someone of the opposite gender you don’t know how painful periods are and I don’t want to keep worrying about bleeding out during matches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m sorry”, he apologizes, realizing the mistake he’s made. “It’s important to take care of our bodies, especially for athletes like yourself who are playing a dangerous game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles lightly, petting his head, “It’s alright. As long as you’re open-minded so then I won’t have to take extreme measures of punishing you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you’re so aggressive”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always”, she gave him a grin. “Now, are you 100% sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then”, his length finally enters her and they both groan. She moves her hips so that she is comfortable on his lap and he grabs on her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll move now”, she lets him know and he nods. She began to rock her hips to calm paste at first as he was a beginner but he began to assist her by moving her hips faster so she had no choice but to oblige. She preferred the fast paste herself, it was more pleasurous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faster”, she moaned and he used his strength to his advantage to move her body and rocked his hips as well. They both moved on their part that made the job easier for one another. Teamwork. Count this as an exercise that would help them learn how to work together for the best outcome if you will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had hit the spot. “Yes right there”, she told him. She held onto his shoulder as she took control. She started to move in her own rhythm, moving the way she knew it would satisfy her but also him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped her again by continuing to lift her body so she wouldn’t carry the weight alone. He groaned at her new moves, very satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked when she saw his reactions, she knew she was doing well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to… if you continue like… this”, he managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good then”, were her last words as she came on his dick. She continued to move to ride her orgasm to the maximum and he came right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cum spilled from her entrance as her body gave up and sat on his lap. He was still in her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, panting continuously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She removed herself and headed to the showers to clear her body from the stickiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pants echoed last in the room. It was quite weird how out of every place they would have done </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The locker room was the chosen one. Who would voluntarily want to lose their virginity in a locker room?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” She returned to him, she wanted to know how his first time was. She dried herself from the shower’s refreshing water.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of speaking, he turned his head, still panting, and looked at her. A smirk formed on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “Damn I must be good”. She stood up, stretched, and yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She started getting dressed while Ushijima remained laying on the bench, still recovering, his chest raised up and down as he caught his breath. When she finally finished getting dressed, he rose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her gym bag and was going to leave but then she realized there was one last thing she needed to do before going.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray went over to Ushijima who was changing in front of his locker, stood on the bench, and grabbed his chin. The same scene from earlier replaying itself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened here”, she used her finger to gesture to the room, “stays here. That means that when we exit this room, nothing happened. Turn a page on your book and move on. This meant nothing more than releasing our frustrations. Just because I slept with you doesn’t mean I like you any better. I hope you didn’t go soft on me either.” And he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. If you desperately need to fuck again go find some random chick to do so”, she left heading to the door, unlocking it. “But, I promise no one will satisfy you the way I did”, she slammed the door harshly as she left, whistling. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fyi this story has a lot of smut chapters :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Game of Manipulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yui keeps returning to practice to watch the boys and Ray is determined to get to the bottom of why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yui kept returning to watch the practice. Ray was definitely sure there was some sort of the reason she’d return. No one would </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> watch a couple of teenage males run around for a ball. If their excuse was because they enjoyed watching others play volleyball then one could tell them to watch official matches instead. Which was exactly what Ray had told Yui who said that she simply enjoyed watching practices because she loved volleyball. Ray wasn’t going to buy that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your friend?” Ushijima asked Ray who watched her friend, curiously, seated on the high benches from the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Yes, she keeps coming for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she found out about you”, he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that, she never even looks at me. She keeps looking at someone else but I don’t know who. Her attention span is low, she’s really distracted and yet she never even checks her phone. Something is definitely up”, she knew Yui a little too well to know that she came to practice for an alternative motive.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you just ask her?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot”, she flickered his forehead, “you think I wouldn’t if I could. She doesn’t know me well enough as Adachi to tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it hit her, “But, you know who does? Goshiki”.  She snapped her fingers in satisfaction with her idea. Ushijima shrugged and left her alone. He didn’t care enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> day Ushijima and Ray seemed to get along better on the field and it didn’t feel awkward between them. Both of them disregarded the case. She was glad that he was on the same page as her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Goshiki”, she called him. He came over to her. “Hey you know that girl?”, she pointed to Yui. “Do you happen to know why she comes to watch our practices so often?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Fushika-chan? I’m not sure but the other day she kept asking me about the older players, second and third years. It seemed like she wanted to know more about someone but wasn’t sure what year he was in.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see, thanks.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She has a crush, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ray observed. Surely it wasn’t on Ray but she wondered who. She had to do some investigating. There were many older students on the team and it would be hard to find out who it was so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feew! Practice was dismissed and Ray made sure to catch Yui before she left. She was going to “introduce” herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey”, she called Yui, panting, as she was leaving. “I’m Akagi Ray. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Akagi Ray?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m aware I sound like a girl named Adachi Ray but I’ve never met her. I’ve been told about it multiple times though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kinda funny, not gonna lie. I’m Yui Fushika from class 2-B.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Fushika-chan”, she held her hand to shake and Yui shook it, “You too”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I just wanted to introduce myself to the cute girl who keeps coming to watch our practice. Hope we can get to know each other and become friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled at her compliment, “Sure thing, see you around Akagi-kun”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to find out who it is”, she whispered to herself and returned back to the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Yui”, Ray greeted her, eager to get information. “So heard you’re going to the boys’ practice quite often. Explain yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, who told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I’ve got eyes, love… and Goshiki told me”, she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “I told you I just enjoy volleyball”, she lied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And as your best friend, who knows you </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know that’s a lie. So who do you have a crush on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yui’s eyes widened and she blushed. She hid her face with her short hair and bangs. She became so adorable when she got flustered. Her usual freckles would slightly disappear in the red shade her cheeks lightened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no one”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right-” Ray was going to get to the bottom of this but the bell rang and it was time for class. Yui was saved, temporarily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed two fingers to her eyes and then to Yui, telling her she was being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay class, you’re dismissed for lunch”, their math teacher spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to-” Ray turned to Yui’s desk which was empty. How had she escaped so easily? Sneaky fox. It seemed like she really didn’t want Ray to find out. Could it be so bad? Or was she shy?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray had to find her, but first she had to give Ushijima lunch. She sneaked to the science lab, something she had mastered by the numerous times she had done it. Their meetings would occur more and more often. She knew it was only an excuse he used to use her and she allowed it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go”, she gave his lunch and sat by the window hoping to spot Yui.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” He curiously asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No one of your business. Eat quick, I’ve got shit to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and began eating, quiet the whole time. Usually he’d make some conversation to annoy her, enjoying it, but today seemed different.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He finished quickly and she walked away hoping to catch Yui. He grabbed her wrist, “I’m not done with you”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m done with you”, she tried to shake his hand away but his power always dominated hers. “Let go!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh man, I can’t stand you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get on your knees”, he tilted his head, a small smirk formed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed with a tiny laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. “Look at you get all cocky after doing it once. Do you see yourself as some sex god or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I’ve done it only once?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Now her attention piqued. He finally let go of her and she crossed her arms and raised a brow. “Well do tell, I’m all ears. Oh and your hand doesn’t count buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, hilarious”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was becoming impatient. Ushijima was always in the mood to tease or toy with her, but today she truly had no time for that. “Thanks for the insightful conversation, now if you don’t mind I’ve got to find out whose Yui’s crush is.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She rushes down the flight of stairs and notices Yui sitting next to Goshiki on one of the outdoor tables. She hears a bit of their conversation from far. She makes sure to stand a few meters away to be able to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So Ushijima-san isn’t dating anyone?” She hears Yui ask.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope”, Goshiki answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ushijima?? No way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly”, she grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eye. Ray could clearly tell the boy was blushing and sweating like crazy from a woman’s touch. “Do I have a chance with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I think so. But I don’t really know Ushijima-san or his love life. You’ve come to the wrong person.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Ushijima huh?” Ray couldn’t wait any longer. She goes to their table and sits next to Yui.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Ray?? How long have you been hearing?” She became all shy, just like Goshiki looked a couple of seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to know your crush is Ushijima. I feel so betrayed that you told Goshiki and not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go now, you guys chat”, Goshiki left nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “So, explain missy”, Ray acted intimidated so she could get Yui to confess.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it started when I saw him practice. I don’t know, it just happened. Since you were in a group with him I was too shy to ask you for anything related to him, I felt that I’d seem like a stalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray closed her eyes and inhaled, keeping her act up. “You want to know my opinion?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, she looked like a puppy at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not worth it, you’re too good for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What makes you say so?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters he’s arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, rude, emotionless, gloomy, cocky-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I get it. If that’s the truth then I won’t pursue him. I’ll listen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray was relieved, she ruffled her hair. A habit she picked up when she was her male self. Yui whined as she messed up her hair and she tried to fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I haven’t seen you all day, you kept running away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry”, she smiled apologetically. “How’s your day been?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no one died”, she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are your standards?” And they laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yui stopped coming to practice so often. She had listened to Ray’s advice which made her glad. She wasn’t lying to her. Ushijima really wasn’t one to pursue. Ray had seen his true colors and they weren’t pretty. He was one of the worst people she had encountered, honestly. The more she got to know him the worse he got.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But, she worked along with him because she feared she’d get kicked out if she started a fight with him. He was the only one who could risk her expulsion from the team, she worked well with others. They were friendly people and talented as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was quite biased actually, the way Ushijima was favored for being a golden start. Some envied him and some hated him, two sides of the same coin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray spoke to Yui a couple more times as Akagi but she didn’t want to risk being exposed. Yui was one of the only people who knew her well, having to see and speak to her every day. So, if anyone would find out about her double life, Yui would probably be the first people to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She always had to be careful to not get spotted by her when she went to get changed for practice or when she sneaked for her “extra credit” work in the science lab. She didn’t know how long Ushijima planned on blackmailing her and it was getting tiring.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She thought she was being as cautious as she could be, but no one’s perfect after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why is there less food and it’s not even done properly”, he complained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, do I look like a chef to you or does it seem like I care?” He really had some nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As my slave I think you know my answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God, if you dare remind me one more time, I’ll throw you out the fucking window – what are you doing?” She questioned as she saw him stand and go by the window.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Checking how high the drop is, see if it’s worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You cocky bastard”, she started hitting his back, viciously and he laughed. She yelled at him and he laughed in amusement. Similar to Ray, Ushijima loved pissing her off. It was always entertaining to themselves and annoying to the other person.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To the audience outside, this seemed like a joyous scene. Or at least that’s what Yui thought when she had gone to the science lab to check up on her friend who she worried about. Guess she was worried for nothing. Her so-called friend was being too busy flirting with Ushijima. The same friend who had warned her not to pursue her crush because he was a bad influence is now the one who was hanging out with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A game of manipulation, or at least that’s what it seemed like in Yui’s eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yui, sis, honestly speaking, you need to find someone better than Ushijima.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. We all have our demons (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yui finds out of about Ray's and Ushijima's secret "relationship" and is hurt. Ray is determined to prove her wrong but Ushijima has other plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Yui”, Ray greeted her friend the same way she did every day. But, unlike other days, Yui didn’t respond. She kept her head down looking at her nothingness on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuiii”, she called again, snapping her fingers to get her attention. Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you mad at me or something? Please let me know what’s up.” This was odd coming from Yui. She was always so kind and cheerful. This was a new face, and she didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yui simply ignored her again and Ray decided to drop it. Hours had passed, hours and hours of lessons and not one word from Yui, at least to her. Towards others she was the same old self. Ray’s patience was running.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ding! Lunch time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ray thought. She grabbed Yui’s hand and dragged her in the science lab. The one place no one came.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray made her sit and tapped her waiting for her to speak. “Speak!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t yell at me!” Yui yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’d speak to me without forcing words out of your mouth maybe I wouldn’t have to. Now tell me why you’re mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yui furiously eyed her and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening. Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you bring today-” Ushijima paused as he noticed she was with company, her friend. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He’d seen her before during practice and had spoken to her to ask for Ray’s address but didn’t know anything about her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This. This is why”, Yui stormed out, her tears escaping her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuii, you’ve got it all wrong”, Ray ran after her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yui ran out in the outdoor campus and Ray ran after her. She got yelled at by multiple teachers to not run but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to ruin her friendship with her closest friend because of some dumb jock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry”, she bumped into someone, not paying attention to her surroundings, trying to see where Yui had run off to. For a non-athlete Yui was fast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ray, it’s you. Ushijima-san is looking for you.” Goshiki was the stranger she bumped into. He was holding his phone in hand, opened to his chat with Ushijima as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh”, she grunted. “What can I do to make him leave me alone?” She ran away, not sure if Goshiki was able to hear her. She didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki received a text message from Ushijima: “Did you find her? Did you tell her I’m looking for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki replied: “Yes, her exact words were: “What can I do to make him leave me alone?”” Ushijima felt like throwing his phone against the wall when he received the message. Frustrated, he massaged his eyes with the palm of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray searched everywhere; the outdoor tables, the bathroom stalls, the back of the school and was finally able to find her. Her petite body hidden in the gymnasium behind the benches.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yui”, she breathed out. “I finally found you.” She hugged her body, bending down to her, but Yui didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone”, Yui sniffed, pushing her away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can explain, I swear. But, before I explain that, there’s something else I haven’t told you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“More secrets?” Ray could hear the irritation in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “It’s the thing I haven’t told you yet. Remember I said I’d tell you when the time is right? Well I think it’s finally time... I’m Adachi and Akagi Ray. I disguise myself as Akagi Ray to be able to play in the boy’s team.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you saying? This is nonsense”, letting out a humorless chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. It started in middle school and I’ve done it since. I always enjoyed playing with the boys’ team more than the girls’ so I disguise myself. I did it at Karasuno too and I told the team at the end of the year the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s reasonable, no one would believe such absurdity but today we will go together to practice. You’ll see me disguise myself and practice like I normally do. Then you’ll see the truth, okay? Please don’t be mad at me”, she pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but I still am. First, I need to see with my own eyes that you’re in fact who you say you are. Second, even if you are, you still haven’t explained why you spend your time with Ushijima, flirting, while you tell me to not pursue him. If you like him you could have told me”, she looked so hurt when her glossy eyes met Ray’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray clicked her tongue, “I don’t like him I swear. Quite the opposite actually. It all started when I was in Karasuno... you know what? It’s a long story. I’ll tell you once you believe me. But, for now I’ve got to take care of some business. I’ll meet you in class.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray ran back to the science lab at full speed. She had some yelling to do. She panted as she opened the door to see Ushijima patiently waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” He could sense the dark aura that surrounded her at the moment. She always had such a nasty temper, he knew to expect the worse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cunning, sick, son of a bitch! You’re the reason my life has turned into such a shit show!” He remained quiet as she continued to swear in great anger.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a pair of scissors she found lying on one of the tables and took them in her hand. She flipped them in the air and successfully caught them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a frightening creature she is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ushijima thought.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray walked to his chair and placed her foot between his legs, her heel pressing on his groin. He winced from the pain. She took the base of the scissors and placed it against his chin to lift his eyes to her eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I killed you right here, all my problems would wash away”, that sounded like a dream to her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“B-before you do that, mind telling me why you’re mad this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s start with the fact that I have to make lunch for you every day, act like I can get along with you so I won’t get kicked out of the team, barely sleep a wink because I’m afraid you’ll expose me, see your face everyday reminding me of the son of a bitch who disrespected my team, and now my best friend is pissed at me because she thought I was secretly seeing you. I could go on with the list, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So that means-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ding, ding, ding. You guessed it. She had a crush on your dumb ass. I, of course, advised her to not pursue you and she listened, thankfully. But, she probably saw us here together when I was basically feeding you. Damn, I should have poisoned you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her heel harder on his groin and he was barely holding his pain. She moved the scissors down to his chest, to his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She growled, releasing her anger, and threw the scissors on the other side of the room. She let go of him and stomped out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, most likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They still had twenty minutes left before class but she had lost her appetite so planned on searching for Yui. But, a strong hold grabbed her and led her to the janitor’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She yelled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet for fuck’s sake”, he held his index finger against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry”, she walked at him and he stepped back, his body leaning on the door. “I don’t think you got the memo. I’m done being your slave. Now. Fuck. Off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll let you go on one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?” She raised a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This”, he kissed her and lifted her body to the table. The room was quite spacious and it had a large island table to which he placed her body on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize, this is why she thinks we are secretly seeing each other. She thinks I’m in love with you or vice versa.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you have mistaken me. I’m not making </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ‘cause I can”, he mockingly smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sneakered and fisted his hair. “Well, then go on with it. Make it quick. I don’t have time for this bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you who need to go with it”, he used his hands to motion his body. “Suck my dick”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you flirting or starting a fight? It will be the other way around </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, she pouted and displayed herself on the table, spreading her legs as she waited for him. “Tic, toc. Get to work”, she gritted her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He growled at her, pushing her skirt up and pulling her underwear down. Her exposed pussy ready for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent down his body, to level his head to her entrance as he began to lick. “Quicker!” She ordered and he rolled his eyes but obeyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could taste her spilling juices as he lapped his tongue faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ushi”, she called and he looked up, not stopping. “Watch and learn” She pushed his head away and pressed her middle and ring finger in her entrance. She had coated them with her juices so they could easily slide in. She moved her fingers in circular motion, massaging her walls and he observed carefully. She moaned at her own actions, she knew how to please her own body. He was fascinated and aroused as he watched her, his erection growing as he continued to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now do the same”, she instructed and he nodded. Before he did as told he decided to kiss her, giving her some decor on her naked chest and then moving to her thighs. Slowly making his way to her pussy to do as she showed him. He followed her steps, at first, being scared to not hurt her but he was a fast learner. He adapted to the situation and overcame it. He too was satisfying her now to the extent that pleased her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good”, she praised him. Praising beginners was always good for their ego, it would make them continue doing a good job pleasing their partners. Ushijima continued to finger her while his tongue played with her clit, rolling the bud just as she liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that”, she gripped his head, pushing his head closer to her entrance. Her back arched on the table as she was on the edge. One of her legs sprung in the air and her toes curled. She let out one last gasp as she came. She panted with a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex really was a temporary problem solver, an escape. Orgasms made her forget about her current problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good”, she gave him one last praise as she moved to remove his pants. She pushed them down along with his briefs, falling down to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got off the table, pushing his body against the body and she jumped to him. He caught her legs and held her tight so she wouldn’t fall. She placed her hands on the ledge of the door and raised her body so her pussy would align with his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved herself around his length, to coat it with her juice so he could slide easily in her. She used one of her hands to grab his length and slowly enter it in her. Moaning as it entered her. “God”, she moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched carefully how his throbbing dick entered so smoothly and the sensation he felt. She supported herself on the door ledge again as she allowed Ushijima to move her. Her legs held tightly on his forearms while he placed his hands on her ass, giving them a good slap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned. Thankfully, he hadn’t hit her as hard as he slammed the ball during serves or else she wouldn’t be able to sit or feel her ass for a month or more. Even though she always had wanted to experience one of his iconic hits printed on her ass.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray tried to move her body up and down to aid Ushijima, but due to the position they were in, he was doing most of the work. And honestly, she enjoyed that because he was a problem causer so he should be able to at least do something for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go faster!” She commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying, you bitch. But in the position you placed us in, it’s hard to the way you want me to”, he protested and it all sounded like excuses to her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then solve it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” He moved them to the table, pushing her body down as he continued to stroke in her. The new position made it easier for him to move at the desired rhythm. He was able to continue moving freely and slam into her harder, just the way she liked it and he knew that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like this now?” He asked her, placing his palms on the table, aside her head. She doesn’t speak, her moans not allowing her to, but just nods. And he smirks. She snakes her arms on his neck, depending on them and biting down on his skin, the same way he had done to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, why so hard?” He complained as she had harshly sank her teeth in his collarbone. She shrugged, “Because you deserve that and worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues his rough work as she checks the time on her phone. “We don’t have time. Fucking finish already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the way her tight pussy squeezed him into a pulp, he was going to soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck”, she let out last as he covered her mouth to not let out any load moans. His hand coated in her spit and the steam she let out from her moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so fucking loa- Oh fuck”, he swore in a low tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came in her, his tip leaked and her entrance too. It was a complete mess. At least they were in the janitor's closet so they could easily grab tissues to clean themselves. And so they did. They took a few more tissues to wrap around their dirty tissues to hide any evidence and then threw them on the large trash sack in the back of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a liar”, she said as she got dressed, wearing her underwear and bra first. “I told you, your hand doesn’t count as experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed as the palm of his hands rubbed his eyelids. “Don’t worry by the end of the year I will have fucked you so much my hand will be envious.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one odd bastard”, she couldn’t help but laugh. “So, I’m free? No more blackmail. No more tasks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you want to...” He raised his body to see her. She hated his guts and yet she knew, she’d return back to his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Now how do I explain this to Yui?” She put her shirt one, buttoning it on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t?” He started to get dressed along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot, I already told her I’d tell her the truth. Starting from my disguise to you blackmailing me. So someone else can finally understand how much of a devil you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You act like you’re an angel. You’re the same as me. That’s why we come back to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have our demons, yours are just worse than mine. I never trust people too much because they turn out to be like you, a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to cover that”, he pointed to the bruises he had gifted her body. “Listen, you have trust issues, I don’t blame you. With the two genders you get to see the side of people they hide from others. But, you need to learn to step out of your comfort zone and start trusting those close to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door, finally fully clothed, leaving first so they wouldn’t be seen together. Their secret to be kept a secret. She looked outside, left and right, and when she saw no one she stepped out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray scoffed looking at his body, which had been violated by her the same way he’d done to her. “It isn’t as easy as it sounds. Remember the devil was once an angel.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey although it's been a week, it feels as if I have been on here for ages. I really enjoyed the ending of this chapter and can't wait to return next week with another chapter. Thank you reading and if you're enjoy my work please click on my pseudonym for more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>